Angels & Demons
by Greyel0086
Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail? ...
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... but I do not. The End.

**Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail, destroying everything, even their lives? DMHP... SLASH. Get it?**

-----------------------------------------

It was another day of the endless war. The war was the way of life, survival, death; only in war could either the angel or the demon fulfill their destiny or end their pitied life. Endless day against the endless night, it never stopped; it began with the time, and it was to end with the end of time... the eternal bloodshed. Just as the realm of the universe expanded further and further, the two worlds only furthered their constant conflict, growing with the time, yet refusing to give up the fight against the other. While the angels ruled the day, the demons ruled the night. Fighting twice in a normal human day, neither side ever broke through against the inevitability in the change of time and movement; the demons fought to have one more hour of power at sunrise; the angels during sunset. No one ever won.

_Year 7777 A.Y. (Angel Year)_

Angels were born from golden orbs placed in the central circle, stacked in the shape of a crystal in the city of the Angels. Each orb had a title attached to it for organization purposes; the angel born from the orb would have the title as their last name to verify the origin. When an angel was created, they were to mature in the orb for seven months before they emerged, ready to take on the task of fighting.

The Angels were known and classified by their eye colors; green, blue, brown. Mostly, brown-eyed angels were considered the most common angels, with blue-eyed angels with red hair to be of the second rank, and the green-eyed angels with brown hair to be of the top rank within the fighting unit. The green-eyed angels were extremely rare and were considered elite; they would never see the battle field nor the demons themselves as they were assigned the roles of the general. Only one green-eyed angel ever emerged within a 50-year period from the orb, superior in all aspects of their features; the longest wings, the tallest of the bodies, the most brilliant of the minds.

_7.31.7777 A.Y._

No one was able to explain what had happened, when a green-eyed, raven haired angel emerged from the golden orb only 27 years after the reign of Cedric Diggory, in action as General Diggory. All of the Angel world was shaken by this news; General, along with his Elite council, the Weasleys (as the Weasley orb always produced red haired blue-eyed angels who were to be the council to the general angel), hurried to the scene where a new leader was to emerge. When he emerged, no one could keep their eyes off of the angel inside. He was magnificent, slowly stretching his arms and his light green wings as the orb opened. He was beautiful and was not like any of the other green-eyed angels that had come to exist within their world. He only stood at the height of 5'6", and had the creamiest skin and the scent of vanilla. The color of his eyes mesmerized all angels who dared to look upon them; a bright Emerald, shining and reflecting the sunlight, shining with all its glory. His hair was the color of ebony, wavy, slightly curving inwards toward his face, shining and threatening anyone to touch and be lost in the feel of it. His body was not built like the other green-eyed angels; he almost looked like a human adolescent boy and yet, he was a beauty unmatched by all who had come before him. Cedric Diggory, as it was his duty, named the boy Harold Potter as he was born from the Potter Orb and gave the title of Lord Emerald. Harold, shortened to Harry, was to rule the world of angels as necessary but otherwise was to assist General Diggory in war planning.

It was the event of the millenium, even perhaps the entire history of the angels as it had never happened before. Two green-eyed angels within a 50-year period. For the first time in 7777 angel years, there was a feast to celebrate. The angels celebrated the birth of a beautiful angel and the hoped that this event could be the end of the war and its atrocity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Year 6666 D.Y. (Demon Year)_

It could have been just as dark as any night was. The demons had lost many of the soldiers in their army that sunset and the angels were able to keep the light for more than they were usually allowed to, further damaging the demons. The demons hurriedly blasted all angels off their territory and brought the darkness upon the Earth; blasted angels... there were more stars than usual. Demons had lost a battle; the consequence was severe, according to the demons. This could not continue; it would not continue.

Demons, the creatures of the dark, were just as complex in every way. Unlike the angels, however, the demons were born into the night from the crystals formed in the shape of an orb. They were to emerge six months after their creation, fully matured and ready to assist in their victory. Their status was determined by the hair color that they were born into; blonde, platininum, and silver. The blonde demons fought in the battle against the brown eyed angels; the platinum haired demons were in the elite council, and the one demon who was born with the silver hair ruled over the demon realm as their general. Unlike the angels whose leader was never to leave the angel city, the demon ruler rarely but surely visited the battlefield to watch or to haunt the angels who would ever have a chance to see him.

Their leader, General Draco Malfoy, was gifted with the most silver colored hair, reflecting all light away from it, only to shine its beauty like the stars in a dark sky. His eyes were also just as cold and dangerous as mercury and silver, cursing all who looked at him straight in the eye, with lust and want. Those angels who had the chance of looking at General Malfoy's eyes returned shivering, only to start their torturous dreams of drowning into the depths of Draco Malfoy, and in the end, melted into thin air as they died dreaming. General Malfoy was probably the strongest general the two world had ever seen, and general Malfoy promised himself he would win the war, and no one, nothing would stop him from ending this war his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither the angels nor the demons could ever predict that what lied before them was perhaps finally the end of what had existed for all eternity.

**A/N **It's a developing idea... as I opened the first page of Dan Brown's Angels & Demons, I thought that putting Harry and Draco as an angel and demon would be a cool idea... my first fic... finally got some courage and motivation to put this together... don't be too mean but gimme some reviews!


	2. Lord Emerald

**Chapter 2: Lord Emerald**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... but I do not. The End.

**Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail, destroying everything, even their lives? DMHP... SLASH. Get it?**

* * *

Ron Weasley endlessly cursed as he ran under 50 lbs. of armor to catch up with Harry, the Lord Emerald. It was almost sunrise, and he had to prepare to go into battle with the latest plan the council had worked on. The result of this plan would surely bring glory to the angels. It was an important battle plan, yes. So, why was he trying to catch that little nymph angel (a nickname by Ron) that everyone but him fell in love with!

As the youngest member of the elite council, he was given the task of protecting the young lord. Of course, in the few weeks and months Ron had known Harry, they had become the best of friends. Ron also slowly learned, the hard way, that Harry had a taste for danger, and it was not only getting him and Ron both into constant trouble, but was making it ever more difficult for Ron to protect Harry.

At one point, Harry stopped and turned around to face Ron. Ron by then, was rather sweaty. After all, they had been running for awhile. Ron, catching his breath, stood up fully, and looked down onto Harry's face to find... terror. Harry's eyes were gleaming, shining, his small lips in a small smirk. Ron knew the look. It was the look Harry gave when he had a new idea in that head. Ron dreaded it. Oh, how he dreaded it... and prepared for the worst.

* * *

"Ron,"

"Yes, Harry."

"You will be at the battlefield today, no?"

"Yes, Harry."

"You will be in command, no?"

"Ye.. Harry!"

Ron knew. Ron knew where this conversation was going to go. No, it will not get there, Ron fervently swore to keep his ground. It was not to happen!

"Yes, Ron?"

"YOU WILL NOT DARE COME WITH ME TODAY!"

No angel with green eyes had ever gone to the battlefield. It was like an unspoken prohibition. Harry would not go. Ron would make sure that Harry did not push him that way... until Harry looked up at him with his puppy face... with tears welling up in his eyes, ... oh no.

* * *

Harry chirped happily, endlessly on the back of a white unicorn. His light green wings shining under the dusky light, his raven locks shining and flowing as the winds from all parts of the world endlessly dared to touch them and be lost in them. The rest of the brown eyed angels eyed him with lust, while a few scowled at the winds with jealousy. It was simply not fair.

Harry had managed to look pitiful enough to accompany Ron toward the battleground. Ron tried to stop Harry, telling him grotesque stories about the demons, how they fought, but no, Harry just looked at him, his eyes pleading. If Ron was indeed not in love with someone else, Ron probably would have fallen in love with Harry just then. Thank the heavens Ron was not in love with Harry. Of course, it didn't mean much, since Harry was going to the battleground. Ron simply shook his head. Harry was to stay away from the battlefield, above the small hill that oversaw the battlefield.

Harry turned slightly and beamed at all of the angels behind him in happiness and excitement. The brown eyed angels' morals seem to boost at that moment, as their footsteps united and sounded majestically toward the battleground. At one point, Harry's unicorn took a turn, and made its way toward the hill. Harry continued to look behind him, waving at the soldiers. Ron could feel it. Today was going to be a very good day. Perhaps, bringing the bloody nymph angel was not a bad idea after all.

* * *

General Malfoy was feeling exceptionally well and cruel. They had partied all night long. He had slept with the most beautiful, and his most favorite demon, Pansy Parkinson that particular night, and being the slut that Parkinson was, with her long blonde hair, she knew exactly what Draco Malfoy wanted and gave it to him. It was all too easy, yet Draco was in the mood for it. Now, he was heading his troops out to another battle, a rare occasion, but if it meant another hour for the glory of demons, it was all okay.

* * *

Harry was on the small hill, on his white unicorn, looking down at the battlefield. Ron was right. There was nothing that looked exciting, and the soil below was a weird color.. a mix of maroon and black? It was all too confusing. He had never seen such a color, it was rather giving him small shivers down his back. It just didn't feel all that awesome to come out here anymore. Harry got off of his unicorn, who seemed to be under a trance as well, and slowly started to pet him when he heard the roars of the demons from afar. Harry was really scared now, but he kept his ground, just like the rest of the angels down below.

Soon, he was met with the most terrifying sight in his life; a cloud of darkness slowly creeping up against the dusky light. Harry had never been in the dark, and it was all too foreign to him. The unicorn next to him nudged at Harry, to put some sense back into him. Harry jumped, looked back at the unicorn and smiled at the creature.

* * *

General Malfoy looked toward the battlefield, toward the dreaded light. 'bloody angels,' he thought to himself. Draco knew that he could stare at the majority of them and win, but of course, the angels knew by now to not look at him, or certainly try not to. It was all too bloody funny, actually. Draco could merely stare at the entire angelic army and kill them all, and yet, he was continuing this battle day in and day out... maybe there was something else he was looking for... possibly?**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I was late! I didn't mean it to be this late... OMG... but i am taking the maximum amount of credit for the college i attend, and i didn't have time to write the story... that and the fact that my computer crashed, taking everything with it... ; but... thanx for the reviews to those who gave it, and I promise to work on it more! In fact, I will try (can't guarantee anything, but) to post chapter 3 by next week!**


	3. Terror of War and Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 3: Terror of War and Draco Malfoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... but I do not. The End.

**Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail, destroying everything, even their lives? DMHP... SLASH. Get it?**

**A/N: This chapter's actually a bit longer than my previous chapters... ;; so bear with me!**

* * *

The dark cloud was approaching fast. As it came closer, the small green that had been forming near the horizon became brown... black, and finally disappeared. The cloud of death was creeping in. Harry felt shivers run down his spine. His mind and heart raced as he felt things he did not even know existed until now. All he knew at that moment, was that he had never been so frightened in his entire life! His bright green wings were slowly losing their shine as Harry came to a terrifying realization. Is this what those angels had to feel and go through everyday? Is this what the angels had been feeling for the past 7777 years? It was all to difficult to comprehend... but it was there. And it was getting closer and closer. 

Harry felt a slight itch around his eyes and found his fingers wet. He was crying. But didn't angels cry only when they were full of happiness? Apparently not. The tears were endless as Harry's heart twisted. Oh, those selfless souls who died... and for what, for this? They must have been terrified! They must be terrified now, just as Harry was! Wasn't being an angel about being happy? being in the Sun? Warmth? None of them came to him at the moment. The excited Harry was now tightly holding onto his unicorn, shivering and crying as the unicorn nudged him affectionately. As Harry slowly collapsed onto the small ground below to hide, his unicornsurrounded Harry, protecting him from the inevitable.

* * *

The cloud stopped its fast and cruel advance. The silence rang out throughout the field as the two leaders approached each other. It was an unwritten rule, that they would shake their hands (no one knew the origin of it) and the battle would not begin until they returned to their original position.

* * *

As Ron slowly made his way as his bright blue wings spread out magnificently, riding the winds around him. Ron saw something silver clad in complete blackness approach him. He was quite pale, and he had never seen this individual before. This individual's large ebony black wings confirmed his status. He had never seen such dark color before. It was quite a contrast against his silver hair... only one demon had that. It was General Malfoy. So, the rumors were true. This demon was the reason for the many angels who suffered their terrible deaths. The two leaders met in the centre, both still in the air. 

Draco was 6'5", and although his black armor concealed his body, it was quite obvious that his body was well-built and lean. His icy mercury eyes shined with demise, his nose perfect, and his thin pink lips demanded sexual authority and lust. His ebony black wings were large and shined, not like an angel's, but like a demon, like a darkness. His entire face was godlike, and Ron understood why the angels had fallen for this demon. Ron again thanked heavens that he was in love with someone.

Ron looked at Draco, and Draco looked at Ron. They shook their hands, clamping as hard as they both could for the one second of their contact, and without a word, returned back to their troops.

The battle began.

* * *

The shouts and screams as well as the clangs down below shook Harry out of his trance. He slowly crawled toward the tip of his hill to find horror, once again. Angelic blood was being shed... it's light, clear red color... the very liquid of life! Harry's tear-filled eyes looked upon the battle of the blessed and the cursed. He wanted to go near them, those who were dying.. hold them, and comfort them. He crawled, closer and closer to the edge... 

Until it was too late.

_

* * *

In the meantime... _

General Malfoy was on his black horse, ordering his demon troops to specific positions. So far, nothing other than death was happening. At this rate, no one would win. His frustration grew. He simply scowled as he thought to himself,

'Even Pansy would not please me tonight.'

He was furious. His cruelty was not working today! All he usually did was stare, and he knew the morale of the angelic troops would decrease. But today was different. There seemed to be a boost of morale. Something was wrong.

Then he saw movement, above the battlefield. Something was falling, but it stopped, as a pair of light green wings stretched out and stopped any damage nor falling from happening. Then as quick as it appeared, it disappeared into the small hill above.

What was it? The graceful flutter of the rather small green wings was enough to catch Draco's attention. He had never seen that color before. He had seen light brown, light grey colors of the angels. He had seen the light blue wings of the commanders of the Angelic army. But green? In fact, no demon had ever recorded seeing green wings. Few traitors of the light in historical documents claimed that their general, their leader, had green wings, but their words were generally considered untrustworthy.

Maybe it was a nymph, who accidentally got lost. A fairy? Draco had to find out. It was driving his mind insane with questions and curiosities. He summoned a platinum haired demon to come forward. Blaise appeared.

"Yes, my liege."

"Blaise, take my place and command until I return."

"As you wish, general."

And before Blaise could ask any questions, Draco's black wings rapidly moved against the angelic winds toward the hill.

* * *

Harry flew. His light green wings flapped endlessly beyond the hill. His unicorn soon followed, the sounds of its hooves hard against the ground. When he saw a healthy green color, he stopped, landing gracefully near a flower bed. He was now in a human territory. Of course, no human had yet discovered this forest, and he was pretty deep within the forest, so Harry's presence was safe. Of course, Harry's breathing was harsh, his eyes full of unshed tears. That had taken him not only by surprise, but fear had also taken over at that moment. Fear of Death. 

He slowly brought his knees toward his chest, and his head fell, lifelessly into his arms. As if to comfort Harry, the light green wings surrounded him, and his unicorn came and sat down near Harry in silence and to give Harry some warmth. The tears slowly fell to the ground, and the whole garden seemed to understand Harry, as the flowers' petals opened, and the leaves of the flowers extended toward Harry's body, making a small bubble of protection around him.

* * *

The angel was so small. Draco had never seen such a small being before. Was it a girl angel or a boy angel? Did such thing even exist? After all, he was under the impression that all angels were born as fully grown, just like the demons. After his discovery, Draco had followed the scent of vanilla, to find a small angel in the green wings, in a ball-shaped position, and the creatures around him all surrounding him as if trying to protect the angel. The raven hair, the small frame, the green wings, the cream skin... although he had not yet seen the face, Draco assumed that the angel would be of great beauty; he just knew. For the first time, Draco's heart skipped a beat. He himself was quite surprised at this. It was weird. Maybe the beauty of it all was making him feel like this; after all, it was known, even in the angelic world, that no one surpassed the beauty and perfection that was Draco Malfoy. But here it was, an angel, and all the world surrounded him tight, and probably warm (Draco shivered in disgust at this) embrace. Draco took a step, only to step back. He couldn't disturb! He didn't know why, but he knew his body was well hidden. So he did something he had never done before; he waited.

* * *

Harry cried. His eyes shed endless tears, as Harry mourned for them all. He was so sad, he thought he could never be happy again. As he fell, he saw them. He saw the lifeless irises of the brown-eyed angels and the blonde-haired demons. In death, they were the same. Frightening and pitiful. As hard as Harry tried, they didn't leave his mind, until he felt _it_. 

His head jerked upward, but instead of seeing anyone, he only saw the plants around him. They surrounded him, as if to give him some relief. Harry's emerald eyes looked around. He saw his unicorn, looking at him, as if saying, 'I know.' Harry's sad eyes slowly returned its vibrance. Harry was still sad, yes. But his friends were telling him, that it was okay. They were all there for him. Slowly, the dull light green wings shined once more, and Harry's tear-ridden face was no longer showing the sadness and pain of war. Harry was going to live through this!

* * *

The interaction between the green angel and the earth life was quite intoxicating... actually, the boy angel (now that Draco saw his face) was intoxicating. It was a sight. Even from the beginning... the way his head jerked as if he felt Draco's presence, the alluring emerald eyes, his slightly flushed cheeks, the tears in his eyes were all... there was no other word to explain it, beautiful. Then as the angel's green wings became alive again, Draco felt his body heat rising. The angel's face was even more beautiful when his eyes were not sad. He saw the way the boy's emerald eyes started at the unicorn and the flowers around him. 

There was not a hint of darkness within this angel. When one was of darkness, it was easy to see the lack or more of darkness in others. This green-winged angel had nothing. He was pure goodness, the very realization was making Draco scowl with disgust, and yet, his aura seemed to beckon Draco to come closer, to touch him, to feel him, to take him. This boy angel had never experienced pleasure, Draco could see. This angel was too pure for such acts of indulgence. He had never experienced the ecstacy and the torture that Draco was feeling at the moment. Every movement of that angel was enticing Draco.

Everything in Draco's mind was on alarm.

'That boy in front of you is not to be yours, nor will he ever be! How could an angel bring out such feelings? What is this feeling?'

His mind was in panic. But his body was feeling the aura and demanded that this angel was taken right there and then! His heart was beating furiously, only increasing the heat Draco was in. Everything about that angel was intoxicating, drowning Draco in sexual frustration. Draco shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

But his body was winning. Draco's body wanted to drown in the angel's scent, the scent of vanilla. Draco's lips wanted to devour those small red lips. Draco's mouth wanted to taste the boy's cream-colored neck, leaving endless marks of desire and ownership, that this angel was Draco's. Draco wanted to rip at that pitiful white attire of that boy, touch and taste him until that boy writhed under him in pleasure. His body ached to have that boy under him! He wanted that boy's eyes to fill with lust, look up at him and beckon him for more. He wanted that boy to pant, moan, and scream in pleasure as Draco rocked in and out of him.

This was crazy! Draco didn't even know the name of the boy! Why was his body going crazy! He had slept with all of the beautiful demons! Even Pansy Parkinson did not make him want her as much as he wanted this boy!

As his mind continued to blare red, Draco took a step, but this time, his mercury eyes were no longer cold; for the first time in his life, it was on fire, on lust, and all Draco could see at the moment, was the small boy angel in his beauty, tempting and daring him to come closer.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Whoa... didn't mean to go THAT far so quick! Didn't even think about it... 6;; but oh well, it's happened... but don't get too giddy; u ain't seeing lemon yet! 0 evil laugh it was hard trying to not put the word Harry in that last segment, but Draco doesn't know Harry's name yet... so -;; oh well!**

**Gimme reviews!**

**Thanx to:**

Trinity871229wow, it's so nice of you to send me an email like that, just so u could gimme a review! i appreciate it!

HP Girl 28 - well...i thought about it... hard, but for some reason, i didn't think the water scene would fit into the mood of it all, but i did put the whole innocence thing in (as i was thinking about that too... i just got a bit more carried away... LOL)

The rest were: Kaikiki, wolfawaken, miniluce, lita-2003, Yana5

**I should really be doing my essay... + but i dunno... you all said update... and since i really didn't want to do my essay, decided, "eh," and finished in like... 2-3 hours. WOW... never thought i would stay so dilligent! well, now, i'm off to do my essay! Thanks again for all your reviews!**


	4. Hermione

**Chapter 4: Hermione**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... but I do not. The End.

**Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail, destroying everything, even their lives? DMHP... SLASH. Get it?**

* * *

Ron's heart was beating so hard that he felt it clash against his rib cage. Where was Harry! He was supposed to be hiding up on the hill! His face was red with the sudden rush of panic and heat. If anything happened to Harry, he would never forgive himself! Harry!

* * *

As the angel's light green wings slowly fluttered against the bright sunrise, Draco took another step toward the angel. His eyes reflecting the dark storm within. The lion had seen its prey and was slowly approaching. The hunt had begun.

* * *

The sky above reflected a blood red color, silently but desperately alarming the angel below to get away. The sunrise was being clouded by the dark storms. The wind that had only earlier flirted with Harry's hair was now blowing furiously against Harry, to get the boy away from the inevitable danger. It felt as if the entire world was aware of the danger Harry was in, except Harry.

* * *

Hermione felt her love's heart pounding. She could tell Ron was in trouble. Something was seriously wrong. She raised her head toward the small hill above where the "nymph angel" (as Ron always called him) was supposed to be and felt nothing. She quickly looked at Ron. Ron's troubled, stormy blue eyes met Hermione calm brown, and she knew. She soared high up into the air, away from the action and came up to the hill. As the most brilliant brown-eyed angel, her eyes immediately searched for some sort of marks on the ground, and was rewarded with hoove marks of Harry's unicorn, Hedwig. Her brownish grey wings quickly took Hermione onto the air as Hermione started her frantic search for the green eyed angel.

* * *

Harry continued to look around at the wonder he had gotten himself into. The forest around him was such a timeless, magnificent place. He felt the sadness slowly drifting away as his eyes discovered the earthly beauty. He had heard about the earth from Cedric. Cedric said it was a beautiful, untainted by both angels and demons alike, but was still unsafe for angels like he... but wasn't Harry in the battlefield just moments before? Harry turned around and saw his green wings. He simply smiled. He obviously did not notice the dark figure slowly approaching him, step by step, closer and closer...

* * *

Hermione's mind was blaring red. Something was terribly wrong. As the winds of the world swooshed without a direction, as the sky turned dark, and as the animals ran away from the one space she was going toward, something was seriously wrong.

'Harry...'

She flew, even faster than she had done before. She could see the blinding glow of Hedwig, Harry's unicorn. She could spot the small green-winged angel.. and something dark slowly creeping near him. The dark energy of this demon was incredible! She had never felt such strength... except for when that silver-haired demon led the demon army... NO!

"HARRY! HARRY!"

* * *

Harry was still lost in his own thoughts when he heard a familiar frantic shouting. He looked up to find, Hermione? Although he had liked this peaceful place on earth, he was getting a bit worried about getting home. Now he wouldn't have to worry. He knew Hermione was incredibly smart, and although Ron would never let Harry come back to the battlefield, Harry was going to be okay with that... or, was he? By the looks in Hermione's face, he could sense that something was not right. What could it possibly be?

* * *

The shout of the brown-eyed, brown-haired angel brought Draco back to his senses. He could feel his darkness spreading throughout the small insignificant forest, and also suspected that was what this angel was scared of.

'puny, worthless, little low-ranked angel...'

At least he now knew what that small angel's name was... Harry... Harry... the way the name rolled on his tongue, it was a very simple name, indeed... who would name this beautiful creature... Harry? Yet, it would be perfect to call out while ravishing him in bed... Draco simply chuckled quietly, before deciding to return to the battlefield. It was not yet the right time; if it was, that blasted grey-winged angel would not have appeared, nor would the sky be so bright. He knew Blaise was not the right person to be left in charge, Draco noted with a quiet sigh.

He would wait for another day, another chance... and perhaps next time, he would have his _Harry_ gasping out "Draco..." in ecstacy, in that flower bed where he seemed to be so comfortable in. But not now, especially not when the boy angel was so shaken, although Draco could not figure out why. He took a step back... another step back... and slowly away from the warm glow, the small flutter of brilliant light green wings, and the mysterical green eyes... back to where he belonged... for the warmth of the Sun did not welcome him.

Tomorrow is yet another day.

* * *

"Hermione..."

Harry's slightly puffy green eyes startled Hermione... had Harry been crying? She knew this was not a good idea; she had tried to convince Ron not to let him go, to report this to General Diggory so Harry would be safe from the world beyond. Ron could not do it, for some rare reason... he had said the nymph used his "charm" on him. Why Ron called Harry the nymph, Hermione did not understand.. until now. His soul was pure as a nymph she had heard of living on earth. She knew that most of her comrades were in fact in lust with this "nymph angel." She remembered reading about nymphs in the Grand Library of the Council of Angels, where all records were kept, including myths. Nymphs were in the mythical creature section of the library. As an avocate for higher learning, Hermione had read almost all of the books within the giant library, and had somewhat grudgingly decided to read nonfactual stories such as that of the nymph.

_A nymph is a creature found to be living in nature, and unlike angels or demons who must battle constantly, the nymphs live in harmony with nature, and has the purest soul above all creatures. Their voices are known to lure anyone into a dreamlike stage where those who hear it will fall in trance, and will be willing to do anything for the nymph... _

Hermione did not believe in myths. She was a logical creature, probably the most logical creature in all of the Angelic realm. And she now understood Ron's "name-calling," of this small boy angel, whose eyes now no longer held the same innocence it had before. Hermione looked at Harry with a somewhat of a sad look.

"Let's get you back home, eh? General Diggory is having a fit as to your whereabouts, not to mention Ron is having a mental breakdown."

"Hermione..."

Harry simply grabbed tightly onto Hermione's waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. She felt the tremble spread onto her body. She simply held Harry just as tight and let Harry be... after all, that's all she could do.

* * *

The sky cleared up. The sun was now coming up higher and higher onto the ever blue sky, and the winds had calmed down. Sun's graceful appearance warmed up the earth, and everything within it. The demons returned, and the angels returned to their own premises. This battle had gone to the angels.

* * *

Harry was now back on Hedwig's back, grabbing the unicorn tighter than he had been doing. Hermione led the way back into the gates of the Angel world and found a large celebration. So the angels had won this battle... then what was the darkness she had felt earlier? For that pure reason, she had thought she was in danger... there was something else in that forest. She just knew. It was not logical to feel fear on earth, as she had never felt as distraught as she had felt in her whole life. There was more to that forest than Harry's broken soul and the comforting flowers. Something did not fit in, and she would be the one to find that mismatched piece of the puzzle. Perhaps, this mismatch could solve the answer to what she believed to be the most redundant, useless, endless war. After all, that's what everyone wants, isn't it?**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this update took awhile... i was having a minor writer's block... but also, that could have been due to the fact that this week was my spring break, and i just wanted to play the whole week... LOL. yeah, draco's gone back... but i'll put a little lemon in it... (not with pansy... i thought about it... but that's just disgusting) but you'll have to wait until my next chapter to see what lemon it will be man, i'm feeling evil.. woo ha ha.**

**Man, i never thought i would get reviews! but don't get me wrong, cuz i love it! it's good to know someone's actually responding to what you're writing... now i understand why all the other writers always say at the end, now go review!**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Alora (I read the Chariot... wow... it was cool. I haven't read The Hermit yet cuz i had to go to sleep... but i will make sure to read it soon!), Yana5, lita-2003, sanzo, Loki, Andromeda Malfoy-Potter, Kaikiki (LOL, i love lemon... so you won't have to wait long... LOL), Saitama, SilentSleepingInTheCold, Immortal Memories, pheobe13, anonymous, Pixie Goddess1 (Uke? what is that? well, i never liked Draco as the bottom... so all of my fics that I write as i have few more ideas, will probably have harry be on the bottom... LOL), fanatic (you should try Shishoutenshi's _Wind Rider_. She writes really long chapters but they are so awesome and not boring at all. you actually want her to write more), HP Girl 28 (The Sun's up... and Draco's gotta go back home if he doesn't want to suffer evil laugh i like making it hard for the Top's), kuroneko89 (well... i haven't thought of the ending yet... so we'll just see, right? i don't really care for a sad endings either, and was thinking of something cute... don't worry!)**


	5. The History

**Chapter 5: The History**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... but I do not. The End.

**Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail, destroying everything, even their lives? DMHP... SLASH. Get it?**

* * *

Draco lied on his bed, tossing and turning under the black silk sheets. No matter how many times he moved, he just could not get comfortable. He had denied Pansy's presence tonight; his favorite consort. After what he had just seen just hours before, he couldn't touch that blonde demon who beckoned Draco to take her. His body wasn't responding like it used to... damn that innocent mess of an angel! Draco tried. He had. He attacked Pansy's mouth in hopes of gaining some level of pleasure. But he felt no passion for Pansy as he had felt last night. Her kisses, her movements, her sounds... none of them made him want her. Maybe he was just too used to it all. He dismissed Pansy, and told her not to come back until he called for her.

The change in Draco's actions immediately alarmed the demon world, until of course, the demons won the hour into the night.

Pansy simply left Draco with a giant scowl in her face, and decided to grace Blaise's bed instead, hoping to gain some jealousy from Draco but found none on his face.

Draco's mind was in a vortex of emotions. He usually got what he wanted. Granted, sometimes the darkness did not last as long as he wanted, but with that exception, anything he had wanted, he could obtain with ease. This was different.

To physically claim an angel... Draco knew no one with the exception of Lord Riddle, the greatest demon general of all history (with the exception of Draco, of course), had claimed an angel. Draco knew of the consequences of claiming an angel; it was the most dangerous thing to do. He had read of Lord Riddle's fall. Lord Riddle was faced with his destruction upon the two worlds' discovery. He did not die because he could not fend off the attacks. He could have fended it all, but he decided not to. He had fallen in... _love_ with the angel, and gave himself in protecting the angel. The book he had read depicted a picture of Lord Riddle embracing the angel while both the demons and the angels shot arrows, threw swords, and even threw stones at him. The book also recorded of the angel, who did not live much long after the destruction of Lord Riddle; she was executed to the ripping of the wings, and died a painful death. It was the only time in history when the two worlds' domestic matters became a diplomatic matter.

Draco wasn't worried about the well being of the angel. He cared nothing for that angel other than for his body.

Draco smirked. It was going to be one time fling. Besides, it wasn't Draco's fault that he was interested in danger. He felt alive in the face of it, and this angel was exactly that. What was his name... yes, Harry. Harry was the forbidden fruit, the forbidden fire, and the forbidden ecstacy. Draco felt a burning sensation within himself increase as he remembered the small angel. Yes, Harry was what he needed at the moment. He felt his body getting ever more alert as the time passed.

Draco knew he couldn't sleep at that point. He had to plan his attack. He had to plan his next move. It was going to be articulate, and perfect, perfect enough for Draco to get the object of his obsession.

* * *

The celebration was now over. After another battle, the demons had taken over, and the night fell. The tired angels had gone to bed, and silence fell over the land of the angels.

Harry couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the mix of red and black, causing his eyes to tear up. They haunted his mind, his very soul. After hours and hours of rolling around counting the feathers on his light green wings, he finally got up. Sighing, Harry flew out of his room balcony and onto the garden below. The garden was huge, filled with unearthly flowers and trees, all blooming year round, flaunting their beauty at Harry, daring him to touch them. Harry did not fall for them tonight, however. His mind was too busy, too clustered up with something else. His eyes sought one thing, the small swinging bench that Harry used to play in when he was just a month out of the orb. The bench had a nice feeling to it. It made him feel safe, and Harry needed just that.

Upon finding the bench, he also found a familiar brown headed being on it. Cedric Diggory... perhaps Cedric could help him. Sure, Harry had be in big trouble earlier for breaking the rules again to go to the battlefield, but now, at least Cedric could give him some comfort.

Harry landed on the ground, feeling the fresh grass under his bare feet.

"Cedric... what are you doing awake?"

Upon hearing the crystal clear voice of the nymph angel, Cedric came out of his trance and found himself face to face with another angel with brown hair and green eyes. Cedric's worries just seemed to float away as he found himself staring into the deep emerald color of Harry's eyes. The moon above illuminated Harry's features even more, only further beautifying the already beautiful boy-angel. His entire body was reflecting the pale moonlight, and it made him look untouchable in fear of breaking the beauty within and without.

Cedric breathed hard once, in hopes of controlling himself. He had manged to fake those into a worried sigh, and it was not different this time either. Cedric was in love... no, he is in love with Harry Potter, the Lord Emerald, of the Angelic realm. Cedric had been in love with Harry since Harry's beginning, since his birth. He fell in love with vanilla from that day on, and every time he could touch Harry, even if it was a friendly hug, Cedric could feel his heartbeat increase rapidly. Fighting to control his blushing and his heart rate, he lowered his eyes away from Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing up?"

"I... I couldn't sleep. I was hoping you could help me go to sleep."

Cedric motioned for Harry to sit, and Harry sat on the swinging bench, next to Cedric. He then proceeded to lean onto the bigger angel next to him. Cedric naturally wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulder, making it easier for Harry to lean on his shoulder. He slowly stroked Harry's shoulder and arm, like a nurturer, as he fully knew that brought Harry to a more sleepy state even from Harry's birth. Cedric, glancing at the smaller angel next to him, and sensing his slow drift into the dream world, pushed himself further into the bench, and laid Harry on top of him, letting the boy angel rest his foot on one end of the bench, and his head on his lap. Cedric knew that Harry would soon be asleep, and lo and behold, before Cedric could move once more, the emerald-eyed angel was asleep.

Staring at the now closed puffy eyelids, Cedric knew why Harry could not sleep as usual. Stupid, adventurous angel... Harry had seen the battlefield. Cedric had yelled at Ron earlier, warning him to never take him again, although he fully knew that Harry could charm anyone to do whatever he wanted them to do, and Ron was just a victim of that.

While the brown-eyed angels and the blue-eyed angels were to fight in the battlefield, the green-eyed angels could not. It was historically written, that once a green-eyed angel saw the bloodshed of it all, they could never return to their innocent selves, and could never fully recooperate from the shock. Cedric, however, knew of the real reason. The green-eyed angels were allowed on the battlefield... long time ago, to ensure their victory. One mistake of one green-eyed angel ruined it for all green-eyed angels (except for Harry, apparently).

General Cho Chang, mistakenly fell in love with, the demon general, Lord Riddle. Her first battle, she made the fatal mistake of looking into his silver eyes, and Lord Riddle had made the fatal mistake of looking into her dark green eyes, or so, he was told. It had led to a devastating effect; she gave herself to him, and he to her... When the two worlds found out, they were furious. For the first time, they cooperated and shot arrows, swords, stones, and everything that could be counted as a weapon at the couple. Lord Riddle, in defense of General Chang, took all of the blows and died. General Chang was sentenced to the ripping of the wings, and died, as without the wings, the angel was without a heart. An orb opened as General Chang gasped her last breath, in time for a new green-eyed angel.

From then on, green-eyed angels were forbidden to enter the battlefield and had to plan away from the action. The orb programmed the body to freeze, should they attempt to visit the battlefield, as Cedric had learned the hard way. As Harry was not the general, he apparently had the ability to go to the battlefield. Nonetheless, Harry should not have been there today. Cedric continued to stroke Harry's hair, desperately hoping to make sense of it all... there never were two green-eyed angels in one period. Green-eyed angels could not go to the battlefield, yet Harry had.

None of it made sense! Cedric's green eyes clouded in frustration. Why?

While the small boy angle slept on, Cedric could do nothing but dwell deeper and deeper into his thought, trying to decipher something, if there was anything.

* * *

Draco was ready. As he polished his flute, he smiled. He practiced pulling his wings back into himself again, and grimaced at the pain of pulling the wing back in and out of his body. He couldn't believe he was going through all this trouble just so he could get laid... wait, he wasn't just going to have a go at anybody... he was going to physically claim an angel. Draco envisioned the creamy skin covered in sweat, the ebony locks spread on the flower bed, the emerald eyes glazed over... Draco growled as he felt sexual tension build up within him. Draco was not a patient being, but his plan would soon get him his desire, the green eyed angel. Draco's flute glowed darker and darker... its glow foreshadowing... warning... and yet hopeful...**

* * *

A/N: I was originally going to make this chapter the meeting... but... i thought more background was going to be needed... so it's shorter than usual... i think... anyhoo... sorry for the delay... school's back... and i have so much work to do... cuz i only have one more month before this semester is over... and they're just pouring work over us... argh.**

**Now review for me so i can get all motivated and continue on!**

**THANX TO... **

**Kaikiki (if it makes u feel better... on my spring break, it snowed on the second day... so it wasn't THAT fun...ya know?), Akira Shadow, shroom, Yana5, fanatic (no, i'm not mad. i mean, my chapters aren't that long anywayz... OMG, shishoutenshi's chapter 8 was awesome, don't ya agree? i can't wait for chapter 9!), missfictionlover, evilscorpian, Alora (i can't take any more depressing stuff! LOL), Andromeda Malfoy-Potter (i hope this chapter answered ur question!), immortal memories (hm... heh heh), Pixie Goddess1, HP Girl 28 (um.. i looked at my chapters... and re-read my things... but... the only thing i found was that draco would stop at nothing to gain victory... not necessarily nothing to get whatever they want... because then, demons should have already won this war..., but that's not a bad idea... as of now, draco will start on getting harry!), lena, and Loki!**

**Once again, thanx for making my day!**


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... but I do not. The End.

**Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail, destroying everything, even their lives? DMHP... SLASH. Get it?**

**

* * *

**Harry awoke to the sound of the birds and the cramping of the body. He tried to stir, but found it almost impossible. Struggling, he started slow movements throughout his body. Had he slept on the bench all night long? Apparently, he had, as he found himself to be resting on the lap of Cedric. Poor Cedric! Harry gasped and pulled himself off of Cedric immediately, which was harder than he thought of, as his body was rather stiff. A slight crack was heard as Harry stretched his body out, and Cedric's eyes opened just in time to catch the brilliant light filter through Harry's stretched light green wings and his slender body. No sight was ever more beautiful than the scene in front of him.

This was not helpful. It was already painful enough that Cedric probably had the biggest crush on Harry but didn't know how to express it. This sight wasn't doing anything to Cedric's already overflowing love and lust for the smaller angel. Cedric shook his head hard and pushed himself off of the bench. With a slight smile and a mumble of an excuse for his hunger, he quickly left the scene. Cedric had to leave, or else... he might try to do something that he would rather regret.

Harry was alone... inside the beautiful garden that was Angel's haven. He looked around at the unearthly beauty marvelling, then he remembered the night before, of the battle and the blood. All of his friends would be out there, fighting while Harry slept on scared out of his wits! Instead of getting frightened this time, Harry felt an urge. He felt the urge to go down again, to figure out how to end it all. He remembered what Hermione had once said. Hermione had told Harry, that General Cedric could never visit the cursed site, as he was the general and it would ruin his innocence. Harry had ridden on his unicorn and had absolutely no trouble entering or exiting the site that felt worse than anything he had ever experienced.

Not knowing quite what to do, Harry started pacing around the garden, pondering and scratching at his chin, like Cedric did when he was deep in thought. Harry would plan. He would search all of the worlds, find the time when there were no constant fighting, and somehow make peace appear once more. With that thought in mind, he flew toward the giant library Hermione was in love with. He didn't have time for strolling! There were worlds had to be saved, and Harry was going to make it!

* * *

Draco ran the plan once again. It seemed perfect in every way; now if there was some way he could attract that same angel to arrive in the same place before the day arrived tomorrow, Draco would have his catch, ruin a perfectly innocent angel's life, and be himself once more, instead of having this crazy urge poking at him from the inside, torturing him since the day he spotted that angel with the light green wings. 

Humming to himself, he slowly made his way out of his grand chamber, only to be confronted by his used-to-be favorite consort, what was her name..?

"General!"

"What do you want? As you can see, I am quite busy and do not have time for measley interruptions."

Startled at first, Pansy immediately recovered. Hanging onto Draco's arm, she started her movements against Draco.

"Gene-- I'll drop the act, Draco. Didn't you miss me?"

"No, I did not. In fact, I believe I told you to stay away until I called for you again. Was I not clear?"

"Well, it's been more than a night! What the hell, Draco? I expected your 'call,' last night after telling you I was going with Blaise!"

The once flirting demon had turned furious at the indifference in Draco's tone and movements. Draco didn't even flinch at the high tone that shrieked through the hallways of Draco's grand chamber. After removing himself from the demon's tight clutches, he simply shook her off, walking off with a cold comment that kept Pansy from following him.

"If I ever see you in my chamber once more before I call for you, you can expect me to rip that throat out of yours piece by piece and I shall personally make sure that you feel every pain that will go through in your body. Enjoy your time with Blaise."

As Pansy's long nails dug into her palms drawing blood, she started at the retreating back of Draco Malfoy with mix of fear, hatred, and lust. Something had taken him away, and she was determined to find the source. As she slowly descended down to her quarters away from Draco's chamber, she made a promise to herself.

'No one messes up Pansy Parkinson's sex life. Draco WILL be mine once more!'

* * *

After a whole day of having his face in the dusty library, Harry came to a conclusion; Hermione was indeed a lunatic. How could anyone stand the endless shelves of War books when they all had the same ending! The format was simple: Angels were peaceful, then the traitors of the light became the demons, and the war began. Sure, there were some historical information, but nothing was new nor informative. It drove Harry nearly insane with frustration! All of these books were useless! Wasn't this the central library, the area that held ALL information? Harry sighed with mere exhaustion. He needed a letout, desperately... somewhere where no one could interfere, where he could think to himself and just... relax. Then he remembered that place on earth... it was just yesterday that he had wandered into that place in pure sadness. He remembered how it had relaxed him greatly, how that simple spot made him feel. 

Closing his book rather loudly and gaining a glare from the librarian angel, Harry put the book back on the shelf and hurriedly left the library, and as soon as he left the main gate, proceeded to spread his wings wide and made his way down the path toward earth.

* * *

Draco sat on a strong branch with much grace. With his wings hidden from view and his silver eyes gleaming maliciously, he put his lips on his flute, and poured his soul over it. The plants seemed to dance with the winds as the darkness slowly engulped the fading light. At the moment, Draco's mind was rather... bedazzled. Personally, he wasn't quite sure whether that angel would ever return to this place, the place where he broke down. For the first time since the one-sided encounter, he was thinking clearly, and realized whatever rationality he had really didn't exist during the actual thought process. Draco Malfoy and the loss of rationality at the sight of an angel... there should be a book written on this, Draco thought. Shaking his head lightly, Draco once again concentrated on his flute, releasing all thoughts and being content for the first time in two days... until he felt it. 

He felt a presence... the same scent, the same innocence, and he felt the emerald eyes. His plan would not go to waste! Feeling the slight increase of pace in his chest, Draco continued to play his flute.

* * *

Harry hid behind a giant tree, his wings folded as much as it could to prevent being seen. At first, Harry had been startled to find another being on a tree branch of the biggest tree in the small clearing with beautiful earthly plants. Harry examined the being with careful observations. Blonde hair...? No, it was silver. As far as Harry could tell, this being was beautiful. He looked a lot bigger than Harry, but his face held no demise. 

As Harry continued to observe the unknown being, he saw in the being's hands, a silvery instrument. The boy placed the instrument on his lips, and before Harry, played the most beautiful tune Harry had ever heard. Before Harry could stop himself, he had slowly walked closer and closer to the being and his instrument.

* * *

After playing it for a while, Draco put the flute back down on his lap and leaned against the tree trunk. He turned his face to find a beautiful face stare back at him. For the second time in his life, Draco felt a strange tug in his chest. 

Soft raven hair framing the perfect face, Bright emerald eyes, creamy skin, cherry red lips, it was him. The angel slowly flapping his moon-luminated green wings in the darkness was staring at him, Draco found himself not being able to move nor take his eyes away.

"Hi." Draco found himself say after an endless silence.

"Hi." Said the small angel in reply, with a small smile forming in his face.

Draco Malfoy the demon and Harry Potter the angel had met for the first time.

* * *

Deep within the depth of silence and death, where the dead lied, a small crack of light pierced through into the darkness above, beckoning the great one to awaken from his long expiring slumber. 

**

* * *

A/N: LIGHT? WHAT LIGHT?EH? anyhoo... kinda... more suave than u expected, eh? let me explain. i'm currently recuperating from a horrible writer's block + excitement from a trip i'm taking to NYC next week... i think an apology is in order... i didn't mean for this chapter to take so long! wow... two months... i promised to end this story but unfortunately... it's taking a bit longer than i anticipated... i had to get some plots in order, since i had too many ideas as to exactly how i would make them meet... i don't think i did that bad of a job, actually. very subtle. with draco's plan? eh... u'll see if it ever works out.**

**thanx to my nice WONDERFUL reviewers...**

**alorabraken, yana5 (i would never kill harry... heh heh), just me, soft willow (thanx for the compliment!), God-Damned (well... history's kinda important, but i won't overload any of ya anymore. i promise!), immortal memories, loki, hp girl 28 (u've got some cool ideas... and i read ur review... thought to myself... how will i go about fitting into ur profile? it would make it more interesting... so i've got some ideas that i'm gonna put into this fic that i never thought of. thanx!), andromeda malfoy-potter, jacquelyn, raiyevern, fireflywriter, clazclue (sorry for taking so long), lilyflower01**

**now gimme some reviews and tell me what you think! **


	7. The Angel and The Boy

**Chapter 6: The Angel and The Boy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... but I do not. The End.

**Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail, destroying everything, even their lives? DMHP... SLASH. Get it?**

-----------------------------------------

It was a while before Draco could bring himself to speak once more. All he could do at the moment is gawk at the creature in front of him. Did all angels gain beauty the longer they existed? This angel was nothing like the angel he had seen that one ill-fated day. The vulnerable, broken angel clad in that hideous white who had made him burn in lust was replaced by a curious angel who seemed to be surrounded in an unbreakable aura of innocence and delightfulness, enticing and teasing him to try breaking it. The emerald eyes had a fantastic glimmer to them, and Draco could not stop staring at them.

After a moment, however, Harry must have realized the undivided attention, as his cheeks started to gain color, his eyes widened, and his hands started scratching the back of his head. The simple and childish gesture had made Draco smile and in turn surprised not only Harry, but Draco himself as well. Draco smiling? This was certainly new.

"Oh, um... I'm so sorry! You must be scared of me!" Harry obviously had panicked when he did not receive an immediate response to his sudden appearance other than the "hi". Not knowing what to do, Harry simply landed himself on the other side of the branch, as light as a butterfly landing itself on a flower. Before Draco could open his mouth, he was graced with Harry's nervous blabbering.

"I am an angel. I'm from up there," pointing upward toward the darkening sky, the smaller boy with light green wings opened his cherry red lips, pouring the sweetest sound into Draco's ear, "My name's Harry... Harry Potter. I'm only 10 months old, and you're the first non-angel I've ever seen! Well, that's not true... I saw some yesterday... but that wasn't really pleasant... I mean, don't be scared. I won't hurt you... eh, I just wanted to hear you play that thing in your hands! You looked like a nice person, and well, I've never seen a human before, so I'm not sure if you can understand what I am saying..."

As Harry went on and on about everything in his life in the most non-connected way, Draco found his heart beat faster and faster, and his lips widening more and more. The way Harry sat himself down so gracefully on that branch, the way he fidgeted with his small hands, the way he talked, the slight blush on his face, and of course, that unforgettable scent that seemed to follow this angel everywhere... everything just seemed so surreal. 'Am I awake?' Draco found himself ask in his mind, but this blabbering had to stop. Draco knew of the perfect way to do it... it worked with every single demon in his world. Harry seemed to become more and more uncomfortable the longer he carried on in his unprepared monologue. Draco slowly moved himself closer to the angel in front of him, and before Harry could detect his movements or utter yet another word, closed the distance between them as he gently pressed his lips against the angel. His arms securing the small boy's back and the head, Draco deepened the kiss.

-----------------------------------------

Harry didn't expect this. No, he didn't expect anything like this at all. It was such a strange yet quite a pleasant experience. Before long, Harry had relaxed to this somewhat rash action of the "human being" in front of him. His heart fluttered in such way that it had never done before... It felt even better than when Harry had first learned to fly... soaring high up into the blue sky under the warm sun... he briefly wondered as to exactly what this human being was doing to him before closing his eyes and being lost once again in the act...

-----------------------------------------

Draco felt Harry relax and tighten his grip against Draco's shirt, and for the first time in his life, he himself feel excited in more ways than one. The warm hands were transferring the heat onto Draco's chest through the thin material. The soft hair under his hand was begging to be touched even more, the small frame drove Draco crazy with need for complete possession. As he felt Harry's soft lips under his, he began to outline the cherry red lips with his tongue, taking every moment that he had to take in the vanilla scent of the angel, and slowly, he began to probe his tongue into the angel's mouth, but stopped before he could get too far. Of course, he wanted more. Oh, now that he had tasted the angel, his need only grew ten times more... but his plan! Draco wasn't about to give up on his plan just yet. Reluctantly, Draco slowly withdrew from Harry, being careful not to look at the angel's face straight on, and gave a slight cough before opening his mouth.

"So... your name is Harry Potter?"

At the sound of Draco's voice, Harry's eyes opened wide, his emerald eyes shimmering in a mix of lust and wonder for just a moment before focusing once more on Draco alone. He nodded slightly...

"You can understand me! Wow! This is so exciting!" Wasn't the angel shocked, embarassed, startled, or... anything? Draco was definitely a bit shocked to hear someone manage to sound so delighted after being kissed by someone he had just met. It certainly was not the reaction he was expecting to face.

"Well, Harry, my name is Draco."

"Draco? That's an interesting name. Well, I've certainly never met a Draco before. So is this how humans say hi?" With that, Harry smiled once more, with more of a blush.

"Um... well, yes." Draco certainly couldn't believe his luck!

"Well, Harry, let me say, I've never met an angel before." What a lie, Draco thought with a slight smirk.

"ooh I promise, Draco, that we are very nice creatures. I have lots of friends, and they're all really nice too. I heard that humans could be good or bad, but I think you are the good human, right?" Harry said once more.

"Oh, well, I... guess so." The conversation was certainly turning a lot more entertaining than Draco had anticipated... a good human being? well, Draco wasn't a human being in the first place... so it was okay to say he was, right?

Draco's plan was well on its way, as far as Draco was concerned. With the completion of his first goal, the aura around him lightened just a slight more.

-----------------------------------------

the small crack deep beneath the realm of death broke even more, and the light that once shone through now turned into a mix of blood red and dark green, waiting in patience, foreshadowing, silently warning yet in such an ironic way that no one would ever notice its arrival... the greatest evil of all...

-----------------------------------------

This being... human, fascinated Harry, not to mention stir up some unknown emotion and awe within him. The silver hair he had seen from far, was really beautiful in Harry's opinion. Nothing like his own mess of hair, that never did anything but stay curled up against his head. Draco's silver hair looked so smooth, and it looked perfect, so light in color unlike his dark ebony hair. As Harry looked at Draco's eyes, he found himself mesmerized at the level of depth in those mercury-silver eyes. He found himself staring longer and longer, especially when Draco gave a smile; the eyes' shapes changed and the irises glittered, like those precious stones the women angels liked so much... what was it, yes, diamonds. Draco's eyes reminded him of bright diamonds. Harry had never seen such beauty in his life. If humans all indeed beautiful like Draco, then Harry wanted to be friends with all of them!

Harry had million questions running through his minds; what did Draco like to do? would he play that thing in his hands again? was Draco not scared by Harry's wings? Did humans have wings too? How did he get up on this branch so high up without flying like Harry? How is he so tall? Would Draco want to see Harry again and greet him like he did today? Harry's mind was so full of questions that he simply did not know where to start.

One thing was for certain; Harry wanted to see Draco more and to get to know this human boy more. Maybe, by getting to know humans, he would learn something, like how the good and the bad humans got along in the same world... and, Harry's face brightened at this, end the war between the angels and the demons!

Harry stuck his arm out to Draco.

"Will you be my friend, Draco?"

Draco stared at the hand as if in a trance. He didn't want to shake hands... he wanted to grab that small cream-colored hand that looked softer than any female demon in his world, pull Harry hard against his body, and show the small angel what he really planned to do with him. The way Harry looked at him as he talked was seductive enough in Draco's opinion. Nothing like... that blonde trash he had slept with, these emerald eyes drew him in continuously, daring him to come closer, but keeping him from coming too close in fear of breaking something more precious.

As if realizing Draco's hesitation, Harry started to pull his hand back disappointed, only to be startled once more when Draco's strong and certainly bigger hand clasped against Harry's hand, almost engulping Harry's hand entirely. Draco then pulled Harry's hand toward his lips and gave a chaste peck on Harry's creamy hand, letting himself taste just a bit more of what Harry could offer him. The rest would have to wait til yet another day, when Draco would further his advances.

"Friends, angel named Harry." said Draco with a smile that seemed to make Harry's heart flutter in that weird way.

The two smiled at each other, and Harry was left to enjoy the music Draco started to make once more with his instrument.

-----------------------------------------

There were no stars that night, just one full moon; everything on earth, hell, and heaven were quiet, as if anticipating a great disturbance that would throw off all balance. Creatures of earth stayed silent, not even a sound of the cricket could be heard. Blissful yet heavy silence, not a single movement seemed to be allowed this night... the night when an angel and a demon met for the first time in thousands of years.

Neither Draco nor Harry knew what they had just done would affect the worlds for all of time to come.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: The last two chapters were more like a segueway into something greater... man, i never thought building bridges were THIS difficult. well, this chapter came easy enough, i reckon... compared to my last one. yes, draco still wants to do it with harry, and harry's just one clueless angel, who just don't understand evil... eh heh heh... evil laugh**

**thanx to.. my awesome reviewers... i actually did write this before i left for NYC, but i just wasn't 100 pleased with the chapter, and plus, i wanted draco to start his moves on harry like, NOW... so here it is!**

**mysticsilverangel15 (u too? that's hot! have fun! i loved it there!), dairygirl, myniephoenix (wrath...?), HPGirl28 (now, i'm not gonna tell you EVERYTHING... that's just no fun! u'll have to wait a bit and see how the story unfolds, eh? thanx for the pizza btw, i'm like... 200 pounds heavier... LOL), enchantress of the dark (like i said, one clueless kid here), Harry Draco Malfoy, Didge, AloraBraken (Draco and restrain... well, as far as i know, the longer u wait, the hotter the action gets... evil laugh), Loki (yeah... sorry 'bout that... just couldn't make myself type... heh heh... i'll do better next time.), shadowprodigy, jennchow, fanorajane, Schnickledooger (lurve? LOL man, ur review made me laugh... u cool, dude!), emma, Raiyevern, glamour-quest, JDCG (the great one... hm... it ain't God... i tried not putting in religion into this... --; more than the angel and demon... cuz then it just gets even MORE complicated than what i've already planned on, and trust me, it's gonna get massively complicated. as to draco getting harry into bed, oh come on that's the whole point of me writing this, of course he's gonna get to do it! eh heh heh...)**

**thanx again... and gimme some reviews so i can get motivated!**

**peace!**

** P.S. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was soooooooooooooooooooooo good.  
**


	8. Discovery

**A/N: First of all, i want to apologize to all of you reviewers who have waited for my chapter... i had a busy summer, and i'm currently doing part-time job and a 21-credit hour semester... with all 300-400 level classes and a little brother hassling me to get off the damn computer... i just didn't have the ideas or the thought toward this fic. I promise though, that i will definitely finish this tonight, even though it's 4 AM! School's over, so it's a school-over present… long due. Sorry about being lazy… but I promise I'll get it done!**

**wuv,**

**AmethystAquamarine**

**Chapter 7: Discovery**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... but I do not. The End.

**Summary: In a world where angels and demons fought, an angel and a demon meet, and from the encounter sprouts a forbidden contract that threatens to end all being. Will the lovers achieve a flower to bloom in the scorching desert? Or will they fail, destroying everything, even their lives? DMHP... SLASH. Get it?**

-----------------------------------------

Days passed. Harry continued down to meet his mysterious friend every night, learning new things about Draco as well as new feelings that started getting stronger since that fateful day. It wasn't the mere interest that drew Harry toward Draco that night... no, Harry really liked Draco... he might even feel toward Draco what Ron and Hermione felt for each other... but angels and humans couldn't mix, could they? Draco's subtle touches sent short electric shocks down Harry's spine. His smiles and quiet chuckles made Harry's heart skip a beat. Every night seemed to go on shorter and shorter, as it seemed not enough time could be spent when Harry was around Draco. Who could understand him? Loving... a human being? He would be in big trouble if anyone did find out! Soon, Harry started to wish that the daylights would go away entirely, which was definitely not an angelic thing to wish... He never talked to anyone else anymore... just sighed and leaned on his arms as he stared out onto the horizon, waiting for the Sun to disappear. Although everyone was genuinely worried, it hurt no one more than Cedric.

-----------------------------------------

Cedric's green eyes stared up toward the balcony that led to Harry's room. Cedric's mind was plagued with questions and concerns. Harry's eyes no longer shone like they used to in front of Cedric. Even when Cedric did catch Harry's eyes occasionally, it was quite obvious that Harry did not even sense Cedric anymore. Harry seemed happier during the night when he would just mysteriously disappear then reappear as the sunlight re-entered the world as if no one would catch him. Cedric knew this of course... but hadn't been able to say anything directly to Harry yet. Cedric was worried, immensely. The demons were getting stronger by the night, and their leader was nowhere to be seen, apparently. Everything had been weighing down on Cedric, and he felt helpless. But what could he do? Angelic world needed assistance, and Cedric could not leave his job post at the moment. EVERYONE, and literally everyone was busy. Cedric promised himself, that he would get everything done and have some alone time together with Harry and bring him back to way he was.

-----------------------------------------

Draco smirked as he looked about his surroundings. Flowers, animals, the green clearing... nothing could be less boring than this place; but this was where Draco had met Harry, and for some reason, that made all the difference. Draco had turned himself to look mortal once more, and sat down on a corner, where Harry might spot him easily. He knew the time in which Harry arrived, and it was almost that time. Draco had been reminiscing about meeting Harry once more, and had been very excited about it, perhaps too excited. He knew Pansy was extremely suspicious, if not deadly jealous of this mysterious being that managed to take all of Draco's attention. But of course, she would pose absolutely no threat to his latest conquest; the green-eyed angel who drove him quite literally crazy with passion.

It wasn't just lust anymore... no, it was something more... but Draco didn't know the words to describe the feelings. After all, he was the Demon general, not the sappy Angel general.. which according to Harry, was a very nice individual, which must explain the reason for the lackadaisical mood amongst the Angelic forces these days... Draco thought with a smirk. The demons were definitely winning... or at least getting stronger by the days; something, morale perhaps, was missing from the angelic forces altogether. It made Draco's job much easier and less stressful that Draco could leave the fighting to his lower rank leaders and spend more time with Harry.

He closed his eyes... and thought about the small boy-angel. His creamy skin, his bright green eyes, his pouty lips, his lithe body, and of course those bright green wings... sometimes, Draco marvelled at his ability to keep his maniacal libido in check in front of Harry. His pre-Harry self didn't wait; he took what he wanted and threw away what he didn't want. Then again... they not only expected this, it was Draco's duty; no one could want someone as a whole! That was an impossibility... until Harry strutted into his life. Draco wanted everything of Harry. Not just his body but his soul, his heart, the confirmation that those bright green eyes would shine only for him, that those lips would only allow Draco in, and that Harry would only cry out in passion for Draco. It was nothing like what Draco had in his life... damn, maybe his "perfect plan" caused him more trouble than he was looking for.

In the end, though, Draco wasn't regretful at all.

-----------------------------------------

The night had finally arrived! Harry watched the Sun go down slowly down the horizon. He knew he shouldn't have felt this exhilarated or excited, but really who wouldn't be when the one person they loved would wait for them so patiently and were always so nice? Exactly. Harry reasoned with himself that Ron used to look all flushed and uncomfortable whenever someone else mentioned of Hermione and would be ecstatic to see Hermione whenever he could. THAT was the feeling! Harry was feeling the same for Draco what Ron was feeling for Hermione! Harry didn't know what to think of it.

Would he tell Draco how Harry felt about him? Would Draco be scared that Harry didn't just like him but loved him? Harry didn't know what to think of it... it was such a confused feeling! Harry wanted to see Draco right away, but then, the anticipated rejection also kept him from moving away from his balcony. Harry pushed his now slightly flushed face into his hands. What was he going to do? Draco was waiting for him... the incredibly handsome human who was too innocent to know what Harry was feeling for him! How could Harry keep this from him? That innocent platinum-haired man who kindly waited for Harry every night to play a song on his instrument for him, teach him of good and bad things and the balance in between, and those light touches that sent electric sparks down his spine, and a small peck at the end of their brief meeting; Harry didn't want to risk that. Maybe he would wait a bit, just a bit before telling Draco how he was starting to feel about him. Should Draco want to avoid Harry after this revelation, at least Harry would have more happy memories, Harry's grim thought claimed.

But, the other thought said... what if he didn't refuse Harry? What if Draco did indeed like Harry back too? This was another stumbling block for the young angel... he's never done anthing like this his entire life! What could he do? Maybe... Cedric would know... maybe. Would he be bothered too much if Harry did go ask?

With a confused thought, Harry left to find Cedric.

-----------------------------------------

'Knock, knock.'

"Who is it?" came a muffled sound behind the doors.

"Cedric, it's me, Harry. Are you busy right now?"

"Harry? Um, ... of course not! Hold on one minute!"

With it came loud clatters, thumps, and clangs all over the room vibrating through Cedric's room. After what seemed like a war, Cedric opened his door and found himself face to face with the angel he was so worried about. Maybe Harry was back to himself! With hopes, Cedric kindly directed Harry to a couch in his room.

"So, Harry, what brings you here at this hour?"

"Cedric… I had something to ask about…"

"Sure, go right on."

In reality, Harry didn't know how to approach the subject without getting prepared to be stoned to death the very next morning. Would Cedric understand? Although his mind clearly warned Harry that, hey, maybe Cedric isn't the person to go to, Harry was so desperate and confused, that he didn't quite know what to do. Should Harry tell Draco, or should Harry wait? How would Harry go about in asking for advice and not jeopardize his wings and in turn, his life? 'Ah ha! Let's do the third person point of view!'

"So… Cedric, I know this… person…"

"Yes… go on."

"Well, he… is a very nice angel, and I met him a couple of weeks ago… now we're really great friends, and… he's in a dilemma."

"Well, Harry, what is this dilemma?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. How would he put this without jeopardizing both his and this "other angel's" wings…?

This was more complicated than he thought. With a big sigh, Harry told his story, little by little to the concerned friend, who also, little by little, became more fearful of the situation.

-----------------------------------------

Draco was getting frustrated by the minute. Where was Harry! They always met at this time, this place, and… Why wasn't he there! He would wait, and Harry would flutter his wings as he landed in front of him, with that same heavenly smile as always. Harry was definitely late beyond acceptance. Draco scowled quite visibly. After all, because he was so engulfed in seducing Harry, Draco had not had sex for almost two months! That is well, definitely an achievement, if not total torture. Wow. No one would believe that the sex maniac lasted two months without sex, especially when the object of his desire was teasing him (albeit unknowingly) right in front of him for that same period of time. So any little thing could easily tick off Draco right at that moment. The said object of his desire not being there to at least somewhat fulfill his need was definitely one of those things that ticked off Draco. With a loud scream, Draco punched the ground underneath him. The effects were immediate; the night around him darkened even more; the clouds swirled in the sky, the wind picked up to resemble that of whirl winds and the night wasn't so peaceful anymore. The world shriveled underneath Draco's power and no one missed its explosion, even the world that Harry resided in.

-----------------------------------------

"Did you feel that!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Yes! What is it! Oh no, this is a surprise attack by the demons, isn't it!" Cedric's panicked voice yelled as the three worlds shook in vigor.

Even in that mess, all Harry could think about was the well – being of Draco. He had to find Draco and protect him from this, especially if it was an act of the demons!

With that thought in mind, while Cedric moved to gather the angelic forces, Harry swiftly moved toward the Earth, where he would try to protect his secret love that was Draco Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------

Another boom and the Demon world were in panic. Their general was nowhere to be seen, and to top it off, the world seemed to be crashing around him. Upon finding the General's bed chamber empty, Pansy's eyes widened and darkened with fear and surprise. Where was Draco when she wanted him? Who would protect her! Her body froze and the depression started taking place. The fact that Draco wasn't in his bedroom disturbed her greatly. She had to find Draco! With her robe loosely tightening around her curvy body, her form disappeared against the rumbling darkness.

-----------------------------------------

With the immense crush, yet another crack went through the infinite darkness. What once was a small beam now became even bigger, and if one tried to see through the crack, all the individual would see would be a single eyelid, pale yet its blood veins strongly visible to the naked eye. The eyelid fluttered and the terror that emanated from that shiver, mixed with the frustration of the demon general created an imbalance on all three realms of existence and not even humans could stay ignorant to it.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Hm… wonder what's gonna happen… I know… I wanted to do a sex scene… but it didn't work with the plot… keep reading and I promise it'll be good (all those years under the influence of slash fic, it should help me somewhat).


	9. Recovery and Wrongly Sought Passion

**A/N: hello to all and most sincere apologies to all who have been waiting for the next chapter! I've been quite busy this semester, studying abroad in England, visiting Korea for the Easter holidays, and even receiving my very first "flamer" from some kid who didn't get the clue that this was fanfiction and not jk rowling fiction… as much as I felt more realistic that not everyone liked my story, it kinda hurt still, ya know?**

**Sorry! I promise I'll start writing more again! **

**Wuv,**

**AA**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Recovery and Wrongly-Sought Passion**

A gigantic wave of fury and frustration filled the three worlds, and then it disappeared just seconds later, leaving all those who felt it with a weird after-effect. Most of them could not explain the phenomenon that had just occurred. Cedric and the angels ran out to find nothing out in the horizons of their battlefield; the humans all but threw themselves into the door and locked themselves in to find silence that followed after its explosion, and the demons, who were the most confused of all, found that although the power that they could feel was similar to what they had felt before, it was nothing like it, and everything was back to where it was before the power surge. And with its disappearance, they found a new feeling inside them; something they had never felt before. This single drop of power that went through each and every one of the demon forces multiplied and the demonic world was now experiencing emotional chaos as each of them started to run away from darkness, their own being, and from themselves.

**------------------------------------------------**

Draco stood there, panting and gasping for breath. After catching his breath, he felt dizziness come along and crashed back down onto the ground. Staring down at his shaky hands, he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Then he chuckled.

'I didn't realize the effect of lack of sex had on my powers.'

But this amusement only lasted for a brief moment as he realized the impact this had on all three worlds. His explosion could have hurt Harry, and with that thought, he felt a pang go through his heart; but that didn't last long either, as he soon felt a light pressure on his shoulders, and two creamy appendages crossed themselves across his neck.

"Draco?"

Draco lost all sense of reason as he felt and heard the object of his desire within his reach.

**------------------------------------------------**

Harry was worried. In fact, he was greatly worried; what if Draco was in pain? That explosion was felt onto the angelic world! That had to have gone through the earth too, and humans were weak; they had no control over the natural powers, and they were often the playthings in the three worlds; what if some evil demon came and tried to play with Draco too?

'Then I will stop him!'

With this determination, Harry hurried down, and found the tall boy on the ground, staring at his hands in fascination. Not stopping, Harry wrapped his arms around the sitting boy, hoping that Draco was still alive and well. He just didn't expect what was to come next.

**------------------------------------------------**

"Harry…… you came." With that, Draco literally turned around almost as fast as the light itself and crashed his lips against Harry. Harry immediately froze. Draco's movements were extremely rough; he nibbled at Harry's lips, and as Harry opened his mouth to talk (or at least try), Draco's tongue was already inside, pulling at Harry's to play. Next thing Harry knew, he was melting in Draco's arms and found himself lying on the ground with the bigger boy on top of him. As the bigger boy ran his hands down Harry's back, Harry's body arched at the odd but pleasant sensation as a shiver went down his spine. His small movement that pushed Harry even closer to Draco's body only induced louder moans from the bigger boy as he plunged even deeper into Harry's mouth.

No train of thought existed within Draco at that moment. He felt the warmth underneath. He felt the small hands pushing against his broad chest, only fueling his desire to conquer the boy beneath. He also felt the body underneath him arch against his intimate touches as the smaller boy experienced small mounds of pleasure and surprise within his innocent body. He tasted honey, vanilla, chocolate, everything divine, and he wanted more… nothing registered correctly in Draco's mind as his mind and body only screamed for sexual release and against the being that currently writhed underneath him. Draco further pursued his goal underneath, searching for the hem that held Harry's atrocious attire together with all of the intent to discover the treasure underneath.

Harry couldn't breathe. He tried to push Draco away, but he was too strong, and Harry's small hands didn't seem to be doing much to prevent Draco from becoming even rougher in his movements. Harry tried to push Draco's tongue out of the way by pushing against it with his own, but that also only made it worse as Draco's tongue pulled and sucked at his own. His hands were now picking at the hem of Harry's shirt, and when Harry's spine curved once more as weird sensations filled him yet again, those hands were no longer over his shirt, but underneath, caressing at every inch of the skin beneath. Harry felt dizzy, and his grip over Draco's shirt loosened as Harry barely held onto his consciousness. He hadn't even realized that he had closed his eyes… the darkness threatened to take Harry into another world as the bigger boy's attack only got stronger and rougher.

When Draco removed his mouth, Harry gasped harshly to catch his breath, only to have that breath be caught in his throat as the Draco started to place wet kisses and licks down Harry's neck.

Harry found that it was immensely difficult for him to form any words or protest as Draco continued his ministrations up and down Harry's neckline and collarbone.

"D…D… ah…"

Harry would never know what that small sound would do to Draco. His body tensed up, and his half-lidded eyes full of lust stared down at Harry's, and next thing Harry knew, a growl emitted from deep within Draco's throat as his hands ripped Harry's shirt in two. Harry's gasp of surprise was soon lost as Draco's mouth attacked at Harry's creamy chest, lost in the scent of vanilla.

Draco was in… a world of pleasure, of ecstasy. Harry was delicious beyond anything he had ever had, and that meant something. Draco couldn't stop, and he was sucking so hard, that there were red marks beginning to appear all over Harry's chest. The small gasps and suppressed moans only added to his pleasure as his hands hovered up and down the smaller boy's chest, caressing at the junction between his light green wings and his back, going as low as the waistband of Harry's pants. Draco's mouth found Harry's nipples adorning his rather pale chest and started to suck around one of them, tracing the small nub with his tongue, giving it a small bite, and then continuing onto the other, while Harry's hands found themselves inside Draco's soft hair, grasping tightly as his body tried unsuccessfully to register what was currently happening to it.

Harry was fighting a losing battle. The more Harry moved, the rougher Draco got, and the stronger those shocks through his body were getting. Harry's swollen lips parted as Harry tried to breathe in much air as possible, but the snakelike movement hindered it, and Harry couldn't control his movement. Every time Harry opened his mouth, the only sound that made it out were weird sounds coming from deep within his throat that Harry did not even think he was capable of making.

Draco would have been lost forever in his bliss if he hadn't felt a different quiver go through the body beneath him.

Harry was scared. Not only was his body reacting in the most different way, Harry was scared of this Draco. He looked possessed, like that day when he had witnessed the bloody battle between the angels and the demons; how both side slashed at each others' throat as if there wasn't a single care in the world. Harry was cold but hot at the same time, and the feeling was overwhelming as Harry's body simply ignored Harry's thoughts and moved in rhythm against Draco's touches. Harry's eyes started to tear up, and next thing he knew, Harry was crying as fear and sadness went through his body.

**------------------------------------------------**

Draco's mind was lost in a whirl until he heard a sniffle. The sound was more like a lightening as he found himself on top of Harry, whose lips were rosy and swollen, his face flushed, and his creamy neck and chest donned with endless amounts of red flowers. What woke him up into desperation was the teary pair of emerald eyes clouded in pain and despair starring into his silver eyes, and breaking his heart.

"Oh… oh… Harry… Harry… I'm so sorry…"

He got off of Harry as quick as lightning. Starring at the crying boy in both shame and despair, he realized Harry's shirt was now in ruins. He took off his own shirt and placed his shirt over Harry, whose body was too small for the shirt. Draco created two small rips on the back of the shirt for Harry's wings, and after making sure it wouldn't fall off of him, sat down across from Harry, starring and worrying, as Harry hadn't said a single word but cried endlessly. Draco never knew watching someone cry was this painful to his own existence.

Draco wanted Harry to stop. He wanted to tell Harry that everything was going to be okay, that Draco would protect Harry, and that Harry had nothing to worry about, but he couldn't. Draco was the reason Harry was crying. He could not control his raging hormones in front of Harry, and he caused Harry to worry and cry. For the first time in his life, Draco felt remorse for his actions.

Draco at first did not realize what it was that made his eyes itch. He did not realize that his eyes were tearing up too. Had he really cared for Harry this much? Perhaps he did. Draco did not have time to ponder about his newly developing emotions; Harry was his utmost priority… and a way to make him stop crying. It really hurt Draco… deep inside… somewhere, and he wanted to rip at his chest as unpleasant feelings swelled up inside him.

"Harry… Harry… please, stop crying… I am so sorry… and I…"

Draco didn't know what to do. So he sat somewhere near Harry and started crying too. In his conscious mind, everything was wrong. He was the general of the demon world. He wasn't supposed to cry, nor was he supposed to feel anything other than well, anything. But here he was, sitting down like a normal human boy, crying next to an angel as his body could simply no longer take the conflicting emotions that were rising within him. What happened to the fearless general that never took no or lose for an answer? He wasn't as unbreakable as he might have thought he was. There may have been a side to him that no one could even imagine Draco Malfoy to be capable of, and the most fearsome part about it is the fact that a small boy-angel who had no significant gift other than enticing people without his knowledge may have found the one soft spot on Draco Malfoy and perhaps a key to ending the everlasting battle between the angels and the demons.

**------------------------------------------------**

The crying was too great a pain for the beast lying deep within. It brought unpleasant feelings so familiar that the beast screamed cold blood and the millennium-old binds wrapped around his entire being started to crack and break as the beast cried out for release. The beast gave a loud growl as the binds started to give, and howled as he stepped out of the binds. He stretched his endless wings of darkness and licked his lips.

"Woe to all who have defied me… and denied me my only pleasure…for my curse shall overtake your offspring down to the very end."


	10. Hung Over

**A/N: ****OMG… you all should be feeling like murdering me. I am soooo sorry for this extremely late update! I know, it's been forever and a day, hasn't it? Got lots of excuses from England to graduation to law school… but I meant it when I said I'd finish it… so here I am, at 12:19 in the morning, ready to get to the next chapter! I did have the most horrific writer's bloc, and nothing was coming out… until I was taking my Spanish exam today… so here I am!!! Seriously, folks, I'm devoted. love you all so much for continued support and not forgetting me!**

**Wuv,**

**AA**

**Disclaimer: Not mine****, AU (like whoa), DMHP! … I realize they're not in character… but that's why this is a fanfic, not the real deal! ;;;**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter ****9: Hung Over**

Awhile after the outbreak, Draco stuttered something about having to return home before someone found out he was gone and left Harry there before hurrying down to his realm confused and angry. He did not understand what just happened. One minute, he was enjoying the sweetest ecstasy that was Harry, next minute, he was crying… CRYING for the entire world to see and laugh at! What was wrong with him? Had he gone mad?! Something was entirely wrong… this bizarre relationship with the angel was mad and wrong, Draco realized. Draco felt distraught as he remembered the clear tears that fell from his emerald eyes. He remembered Harry's shivers of fear as Harry moved against Draco's touches, and it hurt. Draco didn't know where, but it hurt a lot. As Draco slammed the door to his suite behind him, he let out a painful cry, a cry that would have brought shivers to any demon nearby.

How was he to gain Harry's trust again? Would Harry even come back to see him? Depressing thoughts began to crumble against the psychological wall inside Draco's mind, and Draco had hard time constraining himself from doing anything else that could have been stupid... like trash his room, which he ended up doing anyways. After all, Draco had some major venting to do; his meticulously thought-out plan just went down the drain, Harry was so scared of Draco, he would probably not return, and Draco's body was still suffering from immense sexual repression. The demon world was lucky Draco decided to take it all out on his room instead of realizing his full power, which might have destroyed the demon world as it was.

Therefore, it wasn't the best thing Pansy could have done… knocking on Draco's door wearing nothing but a rather tarty set of lingerie. She had looked all over for Draco but did not see a single trace of him until just few moments ago when Draco angrily stormed into his room. Seeing her chance, she quickly changed into the sexiest set of clothes she could find in her closet (which wasn't very difficult concerning her job description), and stood in front of Draco's room. She shivered as she felt the strong power surging from Draco's room. The pure unadulterated energy emanating from feelings of rage and anger, sexual repression, and something else made her long for him even more. She imagined Draco opening the door roughly and taking her with all his excess energy. Draco was well known for his stamina as well as skill. To bed with Draco meant that the other partner would not be out of bed for the next several days due to exhaustion, with exception to Pansy who managed his energy without trouble. She prided in herself for this special gift, and was taking full advantage over it until that fateful day. Nevertheless, she was unpleasantly surprised as the following events unfolded.

Draco was in a ruining frenzy when she heard the crisp sound of knocks on his door. However irrational the thought was, Draco was already envisioning the green-eyed beauty at his door, forgiving smiles gracing his cherry red lips. He wasn't happy to see Pansy instead, wearing almost nothing in hopes of attracting him. Draco was undoubtedly disappointed, and was not rational enough to wisely kick Pansy out with his spiteful words. Draco's cold eyes turned icy, staring daggers at the quivering demon, which was still not smart enough to retreat quickly from Draco's bedroom. Pansy smiled seductively at Draco, who only scowled darkly against her. She tried to kiss his perfectly cut jaw, and found herself pushed roughly against the wall opposite from the room from the sheer force of Draco's anger.

"Draco… Draco… why won't you call me? Don't you miss me? Don't you miss my warmth? I can give you all, and you know you'll enjoy it…. Come back, Draco…" Pansy pleaded as seductively and entreating as possible.

Not a single word came out Draco's tight lips. He simply glared another wordless warning against her and turned back into his room before slamming the door on her.

Draco had more brooding to do; no slut would keep him from enjoying his required brooding, even if it was Pansy. Upon finding his room in mess, he stalked over to his bed and sat down exhausted… with his crystal like eyes sparkling a different light altogether. He didn't stay in that position for long, however. He opened the liqueur cabinet and started to pour everything he had into a goblet. In his cabinet, there were human, demon, and even angelic (how it got there no one knew) alcohol, all with a strong alcoholic volume. The usual cold-hearted and levelheaded Draco would not be doing what this Draco was doing. Alas, when he realized the goblet was overflowing with a mix of alcohol, he greedily drank from it, without stopping ever even to take a breath.

The empty goblet dropped to the floor, and Draco stumbled back to his bed, only to fall promptly into the plush mattress. All that could be heard from the quiet messy room was Draco's light snoring and the occasional moans of Draco.

"Harry…"

**------------------------------------------------**

Harry wasn't sure what to do. After Draco left Harry was left with tingles all over his skin, confusion, and a longing. He was still scared of this new Draco of course, but he could not understand why he had cried. He touched his lips with his fingers, trembling severely as the fingers left sort of sensitiveness to his already swollen lips. His emerald eyes shined differently against the early morning sunlight, as Harry tried to figure out the feeling of being less-than-whole, as he longed for Draco's warm embrace. The way Draco's warm hands brushed against his wings, the way he made Harry squirm in new feelings… these feelings came in a rush after rush as Harry remembered his recent encounter with Draco.

Soon, he shook himself off the ground and returned quickly to his room in the angels' headquarters, only to find several guards by the gates and Cedric pacing back and forth worriedly. Upon spotting Harry, Cedric, Ron, and few of the lower-rank angels hurriedly rushed toward him.

"Harry! Where have you been? Do you know how worried we were when we couldn't find you?"

"Sorry, Cedric, everyone… I just felt trapped… or something… I wasn't gone for long."

"You've been gone for hours! What if the demons… oh Lord… what if someone saw you? They'd think you were me… they could have caused you harm!"

This was Cedric Harry had never seen; he looked out of place almost; as the general of the angelic forces, Cedric was known for his calmness and kindness, something he did not have at this particular moment.

"You are to be held in your room until there is a change of outcome for the angels, Harry"

"What?! Cedric, you can't be serious! I can't stay in there! I'll… I'l…. suffocate!"

"Ron, please make sure that Harry will be staying in his room. We cannot jeopardize his safety nor the safety of anyone else. Is this clear?"

"Yes, general, sir. Harry, come with me please."

"No, Ron!!! I don't want to go, no!!! Cedric, please don't do this!!"

Harry was never the type to be in his room. He was always found somewhere outside, enjoying the view, the nature, and being the cute nymph-like being he was. Although being inside Harry's gorgeous room would not sound like a torture to any other angel on the realm, it was to Harry, who felt claustrophobic being in his room. Thus, the smaller boy-angel started to cry and tried to escape this "torture," with very little success.

**------------------------------------------------**

As the crying angel was led back to his room, Cedric turned, his insides churning at the thought that he made Harry cry. But Cedric had every reasonable and logical reason for his actions. Angels were not winning. Something seemed to have curbed the slight balance between the angels and the demons. Cedric was dead scared when Harry just flew off like that, and it had been hours, long excruciating hours before Harry reappeared onto their realm. Cedric realized he probably was not being fair, but he also knew that there was a reason why Harry had been born. So, with a pained heart, Cedric did what he had to do. Protect Harry, no matter the cost.

He just did not realize that the cost would be greater than anything the three worlds would experience.

**------------------------------------------------**

Harry let out another frustrated sigh. No longer crying, he looked about his room in disdain from his four-poster bed covered in silk. It was a beautiful room, Harry admitted grudgingly… but something was off. He just didn't like it. It wasn't comfortable… not nearly as comfortable as the warmth of a certain person… Harry froze. Why was he thinking of that human boy (A/N: he ain't human!!! LOL. ) again? This was confusing, very confusing. Harry realized it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, and being on his comfortable bed wasn't doing anything to divert that. Slowly but surely, Harry lowered himself on his bed before falling into a comfortable sleep.

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: obviously clueless… if I was in Harry's shoes, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep, even if I was on a comfortable bed… 00;;; hm… only if life was really this simple and Draco was my man… LOL… no, that's just wrong.

Again, thanks for all your reviews, and I'll have the next chapter up in a jiffy (Speaking of jiffy… pb&j?)!!


	11. The Morning After

A/N: It's been forever, hasn't it? I'm very sorry to all of you for being so late with this chapter; let's see, my only excuse is that my writer's block lasted this long since the last chapter, and every time I jotted something down, I ended up erasing at least half of it again because I wasn't satisfied with the plot. Well, that and the fact that I was bogged down with at least 100 pgs of reading assignment everyday… I still do, but I felt that I should at least thank those who never gave up on me… Thank you to all of you who didn't give up on me, and wrote me reviews and messages to continue! Believe it or not, it really made me want to continue and get this done! Again, sorry for the delay and I promise the next chapter won't take as long. 

AA

Disclaimer: Not mine, AU (like whoa), DMHP! … I realize they're not in character… but that's why this is a fanfic, not the real deal! ;;;

Chapter 10: The Morning After

Morning wasn't very pleasant for the heavily hung over Draco Malfoy. The concoction did its job of knocking the demon out until the next morning, yes. It also had its side effect of one nasty hangover. With a throaty groan, Draco's eyes squinted as glass shards threatened to tear his head apart. There wasn't much he could do other than bring the dark coloured silk throw over his head. As he tried to fall back into unconsciousness, the events of the past evening came back to him, one by one, until eventually; Draco remembered it all as it had been.

_The creamy white skin, the emerald orbs slightly dilated in pleasure, __the cherry red lips open and wanton, the scent and taste of everything divine, and the innocent movements under his own… _

Then…, Draco remembered those tears… the crystals that fell from those devastatingly emerald eyes… that tore his heart apart. His headache continued to worsen along with his already ruined mood for the day. With a loud growl as his frustration grew, he jumped out of his bed, into the cold, dark chamber that was his room. This particular morning brought no special surprises for the devil general, especially such as the one he encountered the night before… with Pansy in a negligee. Draco was surprised to find that the thought of the pale blond demon in such revealing and sexy lingerie brought no dirty thought to his mind… nothing registered correctly in his pounding head except for a pair of emerald eyes glistening in fearful tears… nothing registered into his mind but his last image of the angel, and before he knew it, he had retreated back into the dark comfort of his bed, and decided against moving out of it to save himself from the increasingly sharpening headache threatening to burst his head. He didn't understand why mere tears brought out such protective and un-Draco-like behaviour in him. He'd never done such thing before! He'd never cried! Generals don't cry!

He still had not fully realized the full repercussions of his actions, nor had he realized the seriousness of his obsession over that fairy-like angel he met. Although there was something gnawing at his chest, he decided to ignore it. Besides, he knew he wasn't in the right condition to be doing anything at the moment… when did the morning become so long anyways?!

Cedric was normally a very calm individual. As the general of the great Angelic realm, he was known not for being emotional or irrational; always the fair, reasonable angel, ready to guide the angels into victory… that is, of course, until the day before when he literally went into a panic attack over Harry's disappearance. Cedric realized yesterday, just how much he cared, no… loved Harry, and how much he needed him by his side. The feeling of utter helplessness and distress was not something Cedric was willing to feel again, especially if it had to do with Harry. Cedric knew that he could not protect Harry at all times; for one thing, if Harry ever tried to sneak out onto the human realms or to the battlefield, Cedric wouldn't be allowed to follow, and that thought itself made Cedric greatly depressed.

"The only way to protect Harry, is by forbidding him from going to places where I can't protect him."

Something in Cedric's mind was blaring red signals, that Harry was one soul that couldn't be tamed with such methods, but his heart plainly claimed this to be the only plausible way to protect and win Harry's heart.

_Harry will understand someday, that what I am doing right now is completely for his own good…._

The first thing that came to Harry's mind as he awoke was that his eyes stung, very badly. The next thing that came to Harry's mind was how dark it seemed to be outside, although it should have been bright. As the memory of the past day came crawling back, his small body shook, not from the cold, but from the emotions welling up inside of him. Harry wasn't going to cry, no, it physically hurt his eyes too much to do that. Harry felt claustrophobic already. Was he really going to be stuck in this room until indefinite time? Had Cedric been serious?! Did this mean, Harry couldn't see Draco for that same amount of time too?

_Draco…_

He had done something. Harry didn't know what, but it was _something_. Draco had kissed him, but it wasn't that "nice to meet you" kiss that Draco gave Harry when they first met; no, this was something completely different. Harry couldn't really describe as anything but unworldly and intense. Not like those mint-chocolate vanilla shakes Harry liked so much (that had such intense sugary and creamy flavour that only very young angels could handle them), no, Draco's kiss last night was much more intense, much sweeter but at the same time, just as scary and heart dropping.

Draco's eyes had freaked Harry out completely. They were mesmerizingly platinum silver… and they glowed as he stared down at him last night… and Harry would have thought they were pretty as usual, but that glow wasn't reflective of the nice Draco Harry had come to know, it was a maddening colour that Harry had come to associate with that treacherous day when he observed the Angel-Demon battle.

Draco's ministrations probably spooked Harry the most. It felt weird… Harry had never experienced it. Draco's tongue had licked Harry's neck, his collarbone. Draco kissed his body, as if Harry's body was the mint-chocolate vanilla shake and Draco was Harry. Harry wasn't going to complain; actually… it felt weird but really good at the same time. Harry's face heated up as he remembered how treacherously girly he sounded when Draco licked _that_ spot on his neck. The surprising thing was, Harry couldn't control it himself. It was as if everything physical about him seemed to move on its own accord, as if it was made to respond that way. Harry didn't know where that would have led, since he never felt such thing before, and he wasn't sure if he could ask anyone, even Hermione… Harry may be innocent, but he wasn't stupid. He knew of the rules governing the three worlds, and breaking them was very bad. Harry knew somewhere deep inside, that his connections with Draco were not acceptable.

Humans aren't supposed to know about angels, after all. In every book he read or in every story Hermione told him, humans were nothing but space fillers, existing only as a middle ground between the angelic realm and the demonic realm. Any interaction with humans was almost entirely forbidden unless under direct orders from above.

Harry remembered his very first meeting with Draco; Harry hadn't thought about the illegality of his actions until now, cooped up in his room, with no immediate means of seeing Draco again. _Draco…_

What had made Harry feel that way about Draco? Was it his platinum hair that reflected the cold rays of the moon in a way that seemed almost fantastic? Was it his beautiful eyes that were so clear it felt like you could pour out your soul to him? (A/N: Ehm… just an advice, don't do that…) Even if Draco scared him a bit last night, Harry was sure Draco didn't mean it; it was a weird night, and maybe something demonic had possessed him, or… something like that. Harry winced at the possibility of such a thing.

As Harry spent the better of his time on his bed, sulking, his imagination further continued to haunt his mind with what if's; like, what if a demon had seen Harry talk with this beautiful human, and possessed him in order to hurt the angels? Wait, was that even allowed? Probably not, but demons did do lots of bad things anyways… their general must be very irresponsible… like Harry was… leaving Cedric behind like that… worrying everyone… because Harry wanted to see a human… no matter how Harry tried to rationalize, the fault kept coming back to him.

He had to make it all right again, protect Draco from any demonic creature, restore the balance, and maybe then, Cedric wouldn't look as panicked as he had last night. He owed everyone at least that much.

With that thought, Harry began his planning.

Another filler chapter… damn it, and I thought I was getting somewhere this time around… well, thanx for reading, and I promise next chapter, we will get somewhere! I can't do this "stay still and think" things anymore!! We will have some kind of action! Tell me what you thought (eh, no flames, they make me depressed, please.)… and maybe give me some ideas… like whose actions you would like to see… lol.


	12. Behind those green eyes

A/N: It's 1:22 AM and I'm sitting here trying to write another chapter… I'm not confident as to how well it'll turn out, but we'll see. I will go as much as I can to get to some action (not just… _that_ action… but something interesting)!! Thanks to those of you who gave me reviews and many of you who have put my story on your favourites!! I'm honestly really honoured that someone would think my writing's actually worth reading. Thanks!

AA

Disclaimer: Not mine; Alternate Universe, DMHP (Draco seme x Harry uke), Out of Character. This is considered… FANFICTION, not canon. Please do not flame me about the story not following anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: Behind those green eyes…

* * *

Time was becoming Harry's ultimate enemy. Whoever thought demons were the worst that could happen to anyone clearly did not have to worry about the paradoxical nature of time. The time he spent with Draco seemed to fly by, but the time spending next to Cedric listening to battle strategies in the Angelic headquarters could not go slower. Ever since that night, Cedric made it absolutely impossible for Harry to wander off anywhere. By either having at least two guardian angels as protectors, or being in presence himself whenever possible, and even escorting Harry to his room at night, Cedric carried on his role as the "protector", or so he'd like to tell Harry.

It was a prison in reality, and there was nothing else that would provide contrary evidence to that in Harry's mind and those who were close to the General and the Lord Emerald. Ron perfectly understood Cedric's sentiments and continued to support Cedric's behaviours, although he knew Harry was having trouble adjusting to the highly structured and claustrophobic environment he now found himself in. Hermione simply looked on, disapproving Cedric overprotective actions as dogmatic, always lecturing Ron and Cedric about the dangers of trying to repress such a free spirit as Harry, and that they might end up facing even bigger consequences for their actions. No one really paid too much attention to what she said; after all, what would that lower level bookworm know about angels and their psychological behaviours?

Harry was thankful for Hermione's support, however. Whenever she could, she would bring little things from earth like flowers and plants up to Harry's room, and gave those to him. Cedric had yet to impose a strict bedtime for Harry although he had pretty much made sure Harry could not leave at night, Harry wasn't quite sure how Hermione could get through the tough protective barriers or the guards, but he wasn't going to complain; Hermione was one of the smartest angels on this realm; if there was one angel that could break through any barrier or program, it would be Hermione. Harry was sure glad that Hermione did not side with Cedric on this issue… although it didn't help make him feel much better about his current house arrest.

Harry didn't know why, but he missed Draco, the late night meetings, the sound of music from his beautiful flute, and the things they talked about. It wasn't that Harry forgot about that night; rather, those events came to him in his dreams a lot, with few variations. They weren't nightmares; in Harry's dreams, Draco would smile and would be much gentler… although, it never went much further than when they had stopped that night, and leave Harry wanting for something more when he woke up. Harry didn't know what it was that he wanted more of; it's just that he knew that wasn't the end of it. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't figure it out, or that he couldn't ask anyone about it. After all, how could he trust anyone to keep his secret that he'd been meeting a human boy in secret when it wasn't an allowed act?

This was becoming more complicated the more Harry thought about it. The sad thing was, unlike before when Harry could be distracted from thinking about these things, now that his days were filled 

with boring routines and meetings, it seemed that Harry had nothing but to think about Draco and his relationship with him. But he had his plan; plan to create peace among the angels and demons, so that Draco, the human who had to suffer in between, would be able to live in peace and not suffer the devastation that came with the result of this endless feud.

Harry suddenly wished that he could have been human, instead of an angel; after all, humans could fall in love with other humans, right? Harry could meet Draco, not in secret, but in public. They could talk, laugh, and enjoy their company without having to worry about time. It would be normal, perhaps even treasured. Harry sighed in resignation yet again. Worrying about something impossible wasn't going to help his current situation, after all! Harry needed a plan! A plan to end it all, for once, so that Draco could be protected from the demons' hands forever and peace could be restored somehow!

Harry would somehow get out of Cedric's surveillance; he would find a way to finish this war, once and for all! Harry wanted to do this… for Draco. Harry was beginning to realize with confidence that what he felt for Draco was the same feeling (perhaps deeper) Ron felt for Hermione. Ron once said he'd do anything for Hermione's happiness, even to die for her… she was that precious to him. Harry was also sure that he could die for Draco, if it ever needed to be. Sitting on his bed thinking about depressing things wasn't going to help his predicaments any more than sitting through boring meetings with Cedric and other angels.

There was a renewed gleam in Harry's green eyes, shining like the jewel unmatched for anything else in this world or the next.

* * *

Draco was in a foul mood, yet again. Draco knew Harry wouldn't be there; he had scared the boy off after all, with his overly impulsive sexual advances, at that. He had still gone to that place. Night after night… hoping that he'd be there… although he knew Harry wouldn't be there. For seven levels of hell, Draco knew the boy was inexperienced. That was obvious from the first moment they met! Draco had ruined his plan, and the worst thing was, he didn't even care about the plan any more! He just wanted to see Harry again. To apologize (for what, Draco wasn't 100 sure), to just listen to him, to perhaps hold his hands… what were all these unfamiliar feelings? It frustrated him to no end.

So he was certainly caught off-guard, when he found another being in his usual throne. Before he retorted at the rude intruder, he stared, as if dumb-founded, at the black aura of darkness that emitted from this being's body. The man had red irises instead of the silver; his wings were like that of bats, not graceful black like that of Draco; everything about this man screamed chaos, death, pain, devastation, Armageddon.

"Ah, General Malfoy… great for you to have joined us this glorious night."

Draco blinked several times… could it have been possible? Was it even possible? Was this man who Draco thought he was… someone thought to be dead for quite sometime…?

"Your Grace…? how…?

He seemed to ponder off for a bit before opening his mouth. From his lips, came dark voice, enough to send chills down to the very soul of the great demon general, Draco Malfoy. His blood-red eyes stared straight at Draco, with a bit of amusement hidden within the lifeless eyes.

"It seems something great has awakened me from my long sleep. Something forbidden… something strong enough to break the curse that bounded me to the darkest realm of hell itself. You wouldn't know anything about it… now, would you?"

Somewhere inside Draco, blood began to pump faster and faster. Draco's physical appearance did not change one bit, but if anyone was holding a stethoscope against Draco, he would have noticed a faster pulse within Draco as the sentence was spoken. So it was true. The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, wasn't 

dead; something had sealed him deep within, and something had awoken him from his deadly sleep. Draco felt the bile rising inside his throat, but squelched it down as much as possible.

The Dark lord was something of a sight to behold. His hair, that should have been platinum blonde, was gone; replaced by few strands of grey hair and age spots. His face was bloodless, full of wrinkles and old age, yet it was the most demonic sight ever to behold. His eyes were blood-red, a colour not attractive by any means, yet they seemed to free Draco to his spot. The demon was an old man, yet Draco couldn't dare move against him. Draco could feel the absurd amount of power and darkness, despair, hatred, and everything horrible living within this one demon, enough to absorb all good and light. He almost feared being near him would take away the little light he had, his… l… love… for his Harry… without moving a step from his place, Draco bowed down to the demon at the throne.

"Certainly not, your grace. I humbly welcome you to our realms. With you at our side, perhaps it is the sign that finally it's our time to end it all and to take it all. The demons are at your service, and I humbly offer you my service."

The Dark Lord seemed quite pleased at Draco's statements, as he opened his mouth and let out a screeching laugh, so horrible and deadly that children of earth awoke in terror from their sleep, the birds and animals spooked, started to run toward the towns, and caused chaos in the human towns.

The few angels near the gates fell to their knees as pain gushed through their bright coloured wings, unable to stand or take consciousness over their actions. Something horrible was stabbing at their heart, their wings. Their unconscious bodies, covered in broken feathers and bloody wings, would be discovered by alarmed angels, and the angelic realm would soon turn to panic at the strange and scary phenomenon.

The small fairy-angel, boy-angel named Harry Potter, would be gone, much to Cedric and every angel's dismay and horror soon after, and the Angelic realms would feel the worries of peril for the first time since that faithful day, when the angelic general and the demonic general faced their destinies on that eternal battlefield.

* * *

History was about to repeat itself.

* * *

A/N: Yay… another chapter done, and I've not forgotten the freaky voldie! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I appreciate a lot of you for putting this story on your favourites' list! (wow, I'm so honoured…). I'd appreciate reviews… criticisms, virtual cookies, I accept all but irrational flames! Hope you enjoy and let me know if you think I need to improve on something! Bye!


	13. The Fallen Angel

A/N: Here's a thanks to _LiathRain _and _AloraBraken_ for their reviews! Now I know everyone's pissed because it's taking me forever… but law school… really is hell… so I have my reasons… that said, here's the next chapter… lol.

**Warning: AU, Boy x Boy (YAOI) love, Draco (TOP) x Harry (BOTTOM), OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not make a cent out of this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The Fallen Angel**_

After what seemed like an eternity, the horrible screech which awoke the three worlds in fear disappeared, just as spontaneously as its appearance. However, even with that single disturbance, the world was already different.

Earth was pitch dark; the moon refused to rise, and the stars hid in unknown fear. Earth fell silent; not a single cry of a baby could be heard, nor did the animals in the wild; even the nocturnal animals refused to budge in the eerie silence and chose to suffer hunger.

The angels guiding the gates had fallen into what seemed like a coma soon after they fell in pain. The gatekeepers were brought in to be treated and another set of gatekeeper angels were sent out, but there was a renewed fear in their eyes. Although they cared deeply for their comrades' safety, they themselves did not wish to face the same fate, especially since the cause was unknown therefore did not provide for a cure. In all the chaos of changing guards and medical mayhem, Harry saw a way out; none of them were paying any attention to him! While Harry did hear some weird horrible screech from far away, he didn't experience the same pain the guards seemed to experience and was still fully capable of moving around.

He also wasn't called "Fairy" for just any reason; he could move like one. Without anyone interfering against his escape, Harry could easily escape… but Harry knew Cedric and everyone was worried for his safety… so he decided it best if he left a note to let them know he wasn't taken anywhere against his will, and to let them know he would willingly accept any possible punishment that may come his way due to his actions.

Harry had to do this though; he really wanted to protect Draco from the eternal war that threatened the existence of angels and demons alike, but also the poor human world that had no control or will over the matters of the three worlds; the only ground that was neutral yet central, like the stage of a play, or a chess board; where they were nothing but pawns between the power play of the angels and demons.

He wasn't quite sure how he was going to go about protecting Draco from what seemed to be the inevitable, but at least he was going to give it a try!

* * *

Harry landed in the small clearing where he first met Draco, that many days and nights ago. The clearing was as calm and peaceful as that night when he met Draco; where the dark sky, many stars, and heaven met earth, the green cove of paradise and whispered secrets of the universe with each other. Harry didn't have much of a choice but to wait and hope that Draco would appear. Even if Draco didn't… no, Harry couldn't possibly think that Draco wouldn't come… Harry risked a great deal, breaking just about every possible rules that could exist for an angel, just to meet Draco… at this point, it wasn't as if Harry could just go back to the Angelic realm and expect anything good to come out of it… for a brief moment, Harry almost regretted his hot-tempered decision, but Harry wasn't going to go back without 

getting something done! Even if Draco was the only person Harry could possibly protect, it was still worth the try and effort.

Which… Harry still couldn't quite understand… why was he so attached to the human being, other than the fact that he seemed to feel something precious for Draco? Why did every second that he didn't see Draco seemed to grow longer and longer, making Harry restless and desperate, driving Harry near brink of tears at the possible belief of being abandoned or forgotten? Harry knew the answer was there somewhere in his mind… but he was afraid to voice it out fearing that such action would reaffirm his feelings about Draco, perhaps even lead him to do crazier things in hopes of gaining favor in Draco's eyes… and maybe lead Draco's heart to that of Harry as well.

… no, Harry knew Draco couldn't possibly love him the way Harry did Draco. Last time they had met, Draco did something weird, and while Harry wasn't sure what it was, Harry also didn't know why Draco had done it. Maybe humans were being more affected by the ever-continuing war between the angels and the demons. Maybe, Draco felt something of a pleasant thought toward Harry as well. After all, Harry didn't mind the kiss too much (even if it was very different from when he met Draco for the first time); it sent shivers down his back, just thinking about it. Harry actually wished Draco was there to give whatever he was doing that time, another try… as long as Draco liked it, Harry was willing to do it for him, whatever it may have been.

It was official; Harry was in love with Draco… big time. Unfortunately, that left him with more worries than any sort of elation. Harry was an angel. Draco was a human. It wouldn't be allowed.

Harry sat down, leaning on a wide tree overlooking the small lake, half hoping and wishing that Draco came, and half hoping and wishing that Draco didn't.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was the most impressive character Draco Malfoy had ever met. When he made his first appearance, no demon could even move away, paralyzed from awe. Everything about Lord Voldemort screamed "death", but his bright red eyes, the color of human blood, and the ever-expanding black aura around him froze everyone to their spot, including Draco Malfoy. There was absolutely nothing but the cold chill gripping his heart, and giving a good squeeze as Lord Voldemort spoke.

There was that, but for some reason, there was a very small part of Draco, there was a pleasant yet an uncomfortable feeling itching at him. It had been a routine for Draco to go to a certain place everyday for the past… forever, it felt like. He had been so used to it, the few days of change in the routine (and the contact he had with a certain someone) really did horrors to his overall mood.

Draco was mad, annoyed, all the time. No one dared went near him, unless it was on the orders of Lord Voldemort (they were both frightening, but at least Draco was still better looking than the thousands-year old zombie-like demon). Pansy was long out of the picture; she tried everything, even going against Draco's orders to get near him, only to be thrown on the farthest borders of the Demon kingdom, to be used as a guard. It wasn't the most pleasant sight, seeing Pansy dragged out of Draco's bedchambers, held tightly by two male demons struggling to take the whore demon out of his room. She screamed the whole way out.

* * *

The only one who truly noticed that Draco was uncomfortable, unsettled about something, was one of Draco's closest confidante and subordinate, Blaise Zabini. Everyone else thought Draco was just mad. However, whenever Blaise tried to confront Draco about this, Draco would just brush it off, saying it's absolutely nothing, other than the inability to make his own decisions, now that the Great Lord Voldemort was making the decisions for them.

It frustrated Blaise to no end, that Draco could not relieve his frustrations, as Draco had always done. Draco was the type of demon, that, while stern in the face of the general population, was playful, loved to be pleasured, and gave trust to a very few close demons around him. Blaise happened to be one of the lucky ones to have his trust… but Draco lately, was completely different. Blaise wanted his confident general back. He wanted Draco sexually relieved (although he wasn't sure what he could do with that, since Pansy was transferred out to the middle of nowhere), and back as the proud cocky bastard that he was, and he wasn't going to stay around to find out from the big cheese himself.

* * *

Draco couldn't tell anyone. No, he couldn't jeopardize Harry's safety, no matter how crazy it drove him, to not be able to tell his closest about his worries and desires that were eating him inside. Harry plagued his dreams, mind, and heart every night, and day. At night he dreamed of Harry underneath him, drowning in pleasure. During the day, Draco was lost in his thoughts of taking Harry far away somewhere, from everything, and living together… to hell with it all. When was the last time he had sex with someone…? He wasn't surprised though; he only desired someone he couldn't have anyways. No one did it for him anymore, not even as a substitute. No demon had the complexion of black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin; no one had those light green wings that shivered under the sunlight and his touch, and no one could ever match the warmth that emanated from Harry's presence.

Every moment that he was conscious, Draco was reminded of his taste, his scent, his voice, and his movements, and just how much he missed the angel. Draco thought about drowning in alcohol to keep him from such sweet torture, but then again, he couldn't bring himself not to think about Harry.

Besides… he had already tried it, and it only worsened his need for Harry, not to mention, it also made him lose control, and when he came to, his entire room looked like the battlefield.

* * *

Harry thought for a moment, that everything around him was fuzzy. It was dark around him, and nothing seemed to make sense to him at that moment. Suddenly… he felt another presence.

There was a beautiful girl sitting by the lake, and she was crying. Her straight black hair fell all the way down her back, and when she looked up, she had the brightest green eyes, just like Harry's. But in her eyes, there was sadness, despair, and loneliness. Her small figure was trembling, as if she was cold. She said something, but Harry couldn't hear. Harry walked closer to her…

'What are you saying? I can't hear you, speak louder.'

She repeated, and repeated, but Harry couldn't hear. She continued to cry, and her tears continued to fall down her lovely face. Harry didn't know why she was so sad, but whatever the reason may have been, he just wanted to comfort her. He was sure that she was a nice person; she didn't look the type to be a mean person, and Harry had a belief that nice people shouldn't have to cry and suffer so much. So he kneeled down close upon her form, 

spread his wings out, and wrapped them around her. He put his arm around her trembling body, and allowed her to lean on him as she continuously sobbed. He wiped the tears on her face.

He put his forehead on hers, looked straight into her wide, emerald-green eyes, and whispered,

'I'm here for you. Even if you are going through a hard time, know that there is always a good time that follows. So don't cry anymore. It hurts me so much to see you cry.'

She blinked a couple of times, before she gave a teary smile… and before his own eyes, her entire being burst into many fragments of light, until there was nothing left, and Harry found himself alone, in the small clearing, his eyes full of tears, and his entire body, shaking in an unknown pain and despair.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, my lord?"

Draco kept his voice as calm and controlled as possible. There was something terrible about the zombie-demon sitting in front of him.

"Yes, general… tell me, who is currently the general of the Angelic forces?" Lord Voldemort twirled a wine glass in front of him with liquid that looked more like blood than wine. Maybe it was blood of some poor demon. After all, who knew what this crazy zombie needed to sustain his life?

"I believe… it is General Cedric Diggory." Draco answered.

"Oh, is that so? Then tell me, who is the other black haired, green eyed angel that accompanied the other angels in command a few months back? He couldn't have been Diggory, since Angel generals cannot come to the battlefield…"

Draco's heart stopped then started to beat faster and faster, until Draco was sure Lord Voldemort could hear him from where he was sitting. How… _**How**_ did he know about Harry's existence? Why did he want to know?

"Unfortunately my lord, I am not sure as to what you are talking about. I've not seen anyone resembling such descriptions." Draco answered, hoping it would just fly by but knowing that hell was waiting for him.

"… is that so, _general Malfoy_?" Lord Voldemort's eyes glinted. His red eyes seemed to take on another color… they darkened so much that Draco was sure the colors were now the color of demonic blood. He was clearly not pleased with the answer.

"Well then, general, I hope you find out about this and let me know as to that _delectable_ little boy angel's identity. Once you do, I'd like for you to bring him to me. It's been ages since I last tasted such ecstasy, and if there is a high ranking angel that can bypass the boundaries of the Angelic realms, I'd _love_ nothing more than to devour it. I suggest you succeed in bringing in that boy, by the way." Draco's blood ran cold. It froze, stopped, and Draco knew he wasn't breathing. Draco saluted Lord Voldemort and turned to walk out.

"… By the way… general, I have very little patience." Lord Voldemort drawled out, "I hope you understand that."

"… My lord." Draco gave another acknowledgment before heading out. As he closed the door, he could hear Lord Voldemort's laugh, so horrible and painful, that he almost ran toward the exit.

_Harry, Harry, Harry! How did you manage to capture that horrible being's eyes? How can I protect you?! Why did you appear before my eyes that day, and what should I do?_

Before long, Draco was alone in his bed chambers, his eyes full of unshed tears and agony. He sat down on his bed, clutching onto his perfectly groomed platinum hair, angry at his powerlessness and despair at the possibility that Harry might not be safe anymore… not from his sexually-deprived clutches, and certainly no longer safe from the worst of worst, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: My goal is to finish this story before my summer break is over. But, I honestly need some feedback… they're like my bread and water; no review, no brain juice flow… so unless I get some reviews… (Like in the 2 digits), I probably won't get to finish it. Whether I get to end this or not, depends on you, my awesome readers!!

On another note, thanks to so many of you, who've favorite this story… it really makes me feel very accomplished (which is a good thing since law school tends to undo all of my "accomplishments").

I'm finally moving out of the "filler chapters" and moving onto the action! I guarantee it! At this point, it's IMPOSSIBLE TO STAY HERE ANYWAYS . Thanks to the few of you who reviewed, by the way. You guys helped me finish this chapter. This goes out to the reviewers!


	14. Harry Potter, the Human Boy

Disclaimer: This work does not produce any income on which I could live on… otherwise, I'd have quit law school and just continued writing. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14:** **Harry Potter, the human boy**

Harry Potter was hungry, cold, and stiff. Without Draco as his blanket, the clearing wasn't as pleasant to spend the night over. It was beautiful; yes… nevertheless, Harry still felt something to be missing in the otherwise perfect morning. There was something different as well. Harry couldn't quite figure it out at first… but it seemed as if he was missing something. The usual weight on his body was different; he felt a bit lighter. That was weird… did he lose weight just because he didn't eat for a few days?

As Harry pondered about the sudden lightness of his body, he found his stiff body protesting for movement. As Harry stretched toward the sky, he realized something on his back didn't seem to be doing the same thing, that something being his wings. In fact, he couldn't really feel the touch of his feathers on his back at all. He slowly twisted his arm toward his back where his wings were supposed to be, hoping that this was all a dream. It wasn't. There was nothing where his wings were. In panic, he ran to the small pond to look at his reflection, and when he got there, his desperation grew deeper. His wings were gone! No wonder he felt so cold! Usually, his wings would act like his blanket and shield him from the cold, but now, there were no wings! He reached behind his back once more to feel the places where his wings used to be and felt a smooth bump on his back, but nothing else.

Harry felt a sense of despair, no utter destruction. Without wings, Harry couldn't fly back to the Angelic realm. He'd be stuck in this small clearing without food, shelter, and mostly, without Draco… wait!

Draco was a human, and now Harry seemed to be as well! Harry suddenly felt a sense of relief, even happiness bubble up deep inside him as a new train of thought entered his mind and took root. Although the angel Harry couldn't fall in love with Draco and win him over, the human Harry could! Harry wasn't sure if Draco would love him, no, even like him back, but Harry was definitely willing to try. Deep inside, there was a small voice asking him if Draco would even be interested in Harry without wings, but Harry didn't pay too great of an attention to it. There was a human to fall in love with!

Harry began moving out of the clearing with a sort of a "new resolve" look in his eyes. Now, if he could only find his way out of the clearing and find the human village where Draco lived… that'd actually be very nice.

* * *

Draco was feeling a sort of trepidation come over him like that of a tsunami ever since he left Lord Voldemort's chamber. Lord Voldemort wanted Harry… he wanted Harry for… _that_! Draco remembered how Harry had cried the last time Draco lost control… he never wanted to see it again. Now, he was under direct order to betray someone so precious to him.

Betrayal… that was a funny word, especially in when used in such ironic situation. Draco had broken the demon rule, of staying away from angels except to kill them. Draco seduced the innocent boy-angel, took his first kiss, and almost forced himself on him all because he was curious. Yet here he was, afraid to do something innately natural because he couldn't put him in the position to be hated by that very angel… Harry.

_Harry_…

Oh, how he wanted to see him again… Draco's mind was filled with thoughts of that angel. He could have been possessed, or even been diagnosed as a mental patient, the way he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Harry. How long had it been since he last saw that lovely angel? Approximately 2 weeks, 4 days, 3 nights, 23 hours and 10 minutes. Draco had been counting. Although he told himself not to think about him, to not count because the days would get longer if he did, and to immerse him in something else, his mind… every effort was futile, and next thing he knew, his mind reminded him of Harry's laugh, his shy blushes, his silk-feathered wings, his cherry-red lips, and his emerald-green eyes.

After spending the few hours agonizing about Harry, Draco realized he needed to move and do something. In fact, when he stood back up, he was overcome with new resolve. He was going to protect Harry at whatever cost, even if it meant betraying the very society he led. The demons had Lord Voldemort; they didn't need him. He didn't want them nor needed them. He needed and wanted Harry and Harry alone. Draco didn't really know what he was feeling, other than that it was a different feeling, one that he was sure Harry didn't return. Either way, Draco was going to carry out his newest plan out, and he was going to successfully carry it out, unlike his last plan. Whatever he could do to protect Harry, he would do so.

Draco packed a few items that he might need on the human realm, before reporting back to Lord Voldemort.

"My lord, I plan to find out about your newest interest, and I shall need to leave the Demonic realm for awhile to collect the data on it. May I ask for leave?"

Lord Voldemort's blood-red irises looked straight upon Draco's mercury-silver irises as if trying to look into his mind. However, Draco wasn't the most successful and cruel Demon general for no reason. His eyes refused to divert away from those blood-red eyes, nor did they ever change. After a short while, Lord Voldemort sneered, before rasping out in his voice,

"General, this realm is still very much under your command. What you do or not do is certainly under your command; however, it pleases me greatly that you are willing to assist me in this pursuit. I wish you much luck, and next time I see you, I hope to see what I asked for."

"Of course, my lord."

Draco gave a brief bow before leaving his chamber, and perhaps his past life, forever. Draco wasn't going to leave the Demonic realm completely; that was too dangerous; it was still his to rule, and he wasn't going to let that snake take over what was rightfully his; however, he couldn't allow Voldemort to seek an alternative assistance in attaining Harry.

Draco was ready to risk his own life, and his very soul to protect that little angel who gave him hope, happiness, and feelings he was only too afraid to voice out loud.

Draco knew he wouldn't see Harry on Earth; Harry would be protected on his angelic realm; Draco just had to make sure it was going to be like that until Draco figured out a way to destroy Lord Voldemort and took complete control over his realm once again.

Draco certainly would not have expected the next turn of events…

* * *

Cedric was furious. No, furious probably wouldn't nearly describe how he was truly feeling at the moment; infuriated, raging, seething, apoplectic, about to go crazy with madness… whatever way you wanted to describe an uncontrollable need to break something.

Once again, Harry was gone! Why did that blasted boy always disappear when something went wrong, when Cedric couldn't protect him!? Why did Harry continue to break Cedric's order, set up only in place to protect Harry from danger? Why couldn't Harry see that everything he did was for Harry's own safety? Why couldn't Harry see how much Cedric cared for and loved him? WHY!?

Cedric's mind continued raging on, but in his heart, he knew he wasn't truly mad at Harry; no, Cedric was mad at himself. He wasn't the strongest Angelic general to be born into this realm, heck! He couldn't even keep one angel from breaking his rules! Cedric couldn't even protect the one he loved… what kind of a general was he? Possibly inept… or ineffective; after all, he was someone who couldn't separate his feelings from his work. Everything Harry did affected him in some manner or another after all.

Cedric didn't hate his job, no, in fact, he had loved his job for most of his life. He wanted to protect the subordinate angel population from harm and danger. He believed in the equality of all angels to be the most important factor and worked hard to break down the Angel class structures as a barrier. Until Harry arrived, Cedric really thought he was good at being a General.

When Harry entered his world and life, however, Cedric realized just how powerless he really was. He couldn't protect Harry from the horrors of battlefield because he couldn't take his body onto that very battlefield where many of his angelic population suffered death every day. He couldn't protect Harry from his constant curiosity and interest in things, because Cedric didn't know all the answers to Harry's endless queries of "why's". Cedric couldn't tell Harry he loved him and wanted to make him his for the fear that Harry would reject him and refused to see him again. Cedric couldn't even be a good friend for Harry because he was too in love with the boy and desired greater things from Harry, things that only two angels in love could perform and have. All in all, Harry made Cedric see how powerless and useless he was not only as a general, but also as an angelic-being in general. Yet he sought Harry's company, his heart took a leap every time those green eyes sparkled in that particular mischievous way, and his mind refused to let go of that boy every time Harry was out of his sight.

Cedric was willing to give his very life to the happiness and safety of his beloved. He couldn't give up his soul since Harry already took ownership of that very soul the moment he entered Cedric's life, along with Cedric's heart and mind.

Cedric was still very angry, but there were other things that needed to be tended to, including the now much damaged Angelic realm from that mysterious power. He needed to find the source of it, and he needed all the help he could get to make sure the injured soldier-angels were treated properly. He also sent out a search party to find Harry, in hopes that they wouldn't come back empty-handed.

For the first time in his life, Cedric felt contempt against his title as the general.

* * *

"So… tell me why we're in the library when we should be out there searching for Harry like the general said," The red-headed general sighed once again as the brunette angel in front of him turned yet another page in a book that must have had at least 2000 pages in it.

"Because without knowing anything about that weird attack that hurt so many of our comrades but not Harry, and venturing in an unprepared manner is highly likely dangerous not only to our safety, but also that of Harry's. Now stop complaining, and actually help me look, or we'll never get around to actually finding him" Hermione replied back as she turned another page.

"But, Hermione, it's not like that book is just going to pop Harry out! Besides, what are we looking for anyways?"

"Ron, I can't possibly believe you don't know… I already told you! Anything that resembles that weird attack, you know, like a big vibration of the voices or anything of that with the power to disable angels from movement. Seriously, do you think about anything other than food?" Hermione claimed, exasperated at her boyfriend's ignorance.

"Hermione, I'm hurt! I do more than think about food… you know the other half of my mind is… well… on something else…" Ron replied with a slight blush.

"Ah, so you admit there's absolutely nothing else in your mind other than me and food?" Hermione winked with a small smile.

He merely continued to blush, unable to fully meet Hermione's eyes. Ron Weasley was one of the strongest and the most fearless angels on the realm. Unlike his brothers who were full of tricks and pranks up their sleeves, he was one of the Weasleys that actually took his job seriously, even if he did have a knack for being the most fearless and the most hungry. There was one angel that he couldn't act the same way. Hermione Granger was born of a normal angel birth, having brown hair and light brown wings… there were millions of angels who all had the same features, but this one angel was the only one who drove his heart to flutter a million times a second (not quite literally...) and completely dumb, just by being next to her. He knew he was lucky for being born after General Cedric Diggory took power over the Angelic realm because his brothers told him of the time when the previous General forbid any sort of relationship against those of different classes.

* * *

General Hannah Abbott, a meek angel who no one in the Angelic realm actually liked because of her generally overbearing attitude, overzealous devotion to the Angelic class system, and inflexible, overly detailed view approach toward the conflict against the Demons. It was an understatement to say it resulted in a great amount of death and defeat for the Angels. The side was against the cruel and deadly General Draco Malfoy, someone who could have been as cruel and as effective in strategies as General Tom Riddle once was. Her lack of success with angels eventually led to her demise, as the Angelic Elite board (comprising of the five Weasley angels) voted to remove her from power. She was banished from the Angelic realm and left to perish under her demise in the borders of the Angelic realm. As soon as she was gone, before anyone could react, the Diggory orb glowed green before releasing a handsome angel with brown-black hair and green-grey eyes, Cedric Diggory and the newest General of the Angelic forces.

As Cedric Diggory learned to involve himself in the affairs of the Angels and Demons, he realized the negative effect of unequal class system in place by Hannah Abbott, and decided to open the Elite Board to anyone who could qualify. While many of the Brown-winged angels lacked the ability to think analytically thus unqualified for the difficult strategizing environment that was the Angelic Elite Board, Hermione Granger's birth changed it. She was the first brown-winged angel to be a part of the Elite Board and proved herself to be only too well fit for the job. Ronald Weasley, the youngest and the most stubborn of the bunch soon found himself with an angel who was not afraid of the redheaded angel, or even the general himself. She voiced her opinions clearly and fearlessly. She told any of the Weasleys or General Diggory that their ideas were stupid, and were always prepared with the most logical answer to defend her claims and provide a much better strategy. Her wits could easily match that of General Draco Malfoy of the Demons, and for the first time in awhile, Angels benefitted greatly from the brainpower that was Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were soon found arguing over the smallest things, and although Ron was not the dumbest angel by any means, he soon found that for some reason, he could never win over any argument against Hermione Granger. Not only that, he soon found himself unable to say anything smart around Hermione, and when she looked at him with her deep chocolate brown eyes, he found his face heat up and his heart thump faster although he hadn't exercised. It took ages before he could properly face his feelings, and another ages before he finally gained the courage to confess his feelings for her as that of love.

He had found her in the library, as usual. She was engrossed with a thick volume of a book (much like she was right now), and it wasn't until he gave a couple of coughs in front of her, that she noticed him. He stumbled over all of his words, but before he could properly ask her out, Hermione smiled, gave him a small peck on his cheeks, and asked,

"Ronald Weasley, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to a dinner on Thursday."

Ron couldn't do much but gape, gulp, and then nod furiously before stuttering an "okay," "bye," before leaving the library, and to be teased mercilessly by the angel twins, Fred and George Weasley, also older brothers of Ron Weasley.

There first date was a disaster; Ron had said something insensitive (in all his nervousness, he truly did not mean anything he had actually said), and Hermione, offended, ended up yelling at him and leaving him at the small restaurant that Hermione had chosen. Before she could get far, however, Ron caught up to her and finally managed to kiss her the way he had been wanted to do. It took them a while before they separated and ended their date, both with red-faces, red bruised lips, and a goofy smile.

Ron no longer remembered the part where she yelled at him, he just remembered the kiss and how lovely she looked afterwards.

* * *

"Ron… RON!" A loud, annoying voice brought Ron back out of his daydream.

"… Yes, Hermione?"

"… Ron, did you do anything while I finished this book?" Ron looked in horror at Hermione as he realized she had finished the 2000-page book in the same amount of time that he took in dreaming about the past.

"… Well… I thought about… our first date." Ron smiled. Hermione gave him a small, exasperated smile, before giving him yet another lecture about why this was a serious matter and why they had to find the information necessary to get the job done.

"Yes, Hermione… sorry, Hermione." Ron sometimes wondered why he put up with Hermione, but then ended up staring at her kind chocolate-brown eyes and realized he was asking a stupid question altogether. There was no way he could ever out-win Hermione Granger. No matter how much he would grumble on the way, he wouldn't have it with any other angel anyways. With a small sigh, he turned his eyes back onto the old tattered page in front of him.

* * *

Harry was sure that it had been hours since he had left that small clearing in search of a human village. How far was he? The fact that he couldn't just fly over to look for one really disheartened Harry. Besides, how would he actually find Draco from all those human beings? What would happen if there were more than one village, and Harry actually wasn't going to the town Draco lived in? Harry's mind was full of doubts and worries, but at the same time, he wasn't going to give up hope. He really, really, really wanted to see Draco. So he continued on, hoping that he would find a human village. However, his body couldn't handle much more from the constant snips from the low laying branches or the constant tripping over the roots that grew out of the ground.

Harry was thirty, hungry, dizzy, and physically drained. However, before long, he finally crashed onto the ground, huffing and puffing. He sat himself down by a shaded tree to relax. He could find his muscles cry out from the strain, and decided to sit still for a while. Unfortunately, there were many warning signs blaring at his head, like his thirst, hunger, and scratches. He also found his eyes become heavier, as he had spent much of the day running. Soon, there were rabbits and squirrels around him that brought little nuts and greens near him, pushing them to Harry's feet. Harry pulled his hands out to them, and the little rodents climbed up on his palm, and as Harry pulled them close to his chest and petted them, they nudged onto his hands, wanting more and more of his touches.

He ate the nuts and tried the plants. Although none were of much taste, Harry was grateful that they would do such things for him. He gave them a little peck before putting them back down. As Harry continued to catch his breath, he found himself relaxing in the arms of the tree, and slowly found himself becoming drowsy.

He rubbed his eyes in hopes of pushing the sleep away, but did not succeed. A few moments later, Harry had fallen asleep cuddled among the small animals keeping Harry warm, not knowing that he was only a few steps from entering a human village.

* * *

Oliver Wood had never seen such a beautiful yet innocent being in his life. He was out looking to gather firewood in the forest to cook the fish he had caught in the nearby river when he found a small boy sleeping under a huge tree, surrounded by rabbits and squirrels who refused to move away from the small boy although they had seen Oliver. Oliver rubbed his eyes, thinking he was imagining such picturesque scene before realizing that he was very real. He slowly walked toward the boy, kneeled in front of him before scooping him up in his arms and surprised at how light the boy was. His long eyelashes trembled a bit at the movement before opening his eyes and showering Oliver with an emerald-green eyes, the color greener and clearer than the forest they were in. The retreating sunlight reflected in Harry's eyes reminded Oliver of the emerald rings that were on display at the local jewelry shop. Harry blinked a bit, yawned, and gave Oliver a little smile, before falling back into his slumber.

Oliver Wood, the village leader's only son and the object of every woman's desire in his village at the age of 18, found his heart thumping rapidly, and his face blushing for the first time in his life as he stared at the beautiful boy sleeping on his arms. He wasn't sure who this boy was, but decided that he was much more important to bring back home than firewood.

Oliver Wood had decided, that this boy, who took his heart within a moment, was going to be his bride. With this new resolve, he carefully maneuvered the boy on his arms to make sure he wouldn't awake, and returned home.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh, I was really on a roll this time. An all-time high in terms of word count, I bet, not to mention, I was very excited as I wrote this one. Unlike the other chapters which took at least 4 times of complete deleting and editing, I wrote this one pretty much straight through (even if it took me a few weeks). So, what do you think? Did you expect this turn of events at all? As far as the reviews went, I'm pretty sure that no one really expected this particular turn of events… but after thinking up various scenarios, I decided that this was the direction I wanted to take it.

I know you all have a lot of questions in terms of that girl, what Voldemort's intentions are, and the repeat in history… I thought I made it pretty clear as to the repeat of history… I don't mean it to be exactly the same with the exactly same characters… it's more like implied that Draco and Harry's meeting and falling in love was a parallel action to that of Tom Riddle and Cho Chang. However, because I want to take this toward a happy fairy-tale type ending, I will promise you that neither Harry nor Draco will die… I love them too much for that. As for Voldemort's intentions… he's the type that just keeps on plotting. I don't know what his intentions are; only he does, however, I'm sure he'll have to tell me if he wants me to carry it out for him… otherwise he just stays the puny little man that was a shadow of what he used to be (before he was Lord Voldemort, he was a pretty hot piece of … yummies after all… LOL!). As for that girl… I tried to keep it as vague as possible, but a few of you had the right idea… I'll stop here as for the questions. Just keep it here, and I'll answer all your questions through my plot. I'm really excited that you all took the time to really read my story and to question it (because you can't question something that you don't know). I feel… so… accomplished and excited!!

Anyways, I thank all of you reviewers for your encouragements, inquiries, and reviews! Tell me if you liked this chapter, and give me some more encouragement, and I will go on to work on the next chapter!

AA


	15. Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

Disclaimer: This work does not produce any income on which I could live on… otherwise, I'd have quit law school and just continued writing. 

SPECIAL WARNING: Mild SMEX Alert! I tried, and while it's not a full on "smex", I thought I should still warn y'all, just in case. If you're not into that stuff… please do not look at the 3rd section!

* * *

**Chapter 15:** **Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy quietly landed on the small clearing where he had met Harry so many nights ago. He folded his wings in easily and hid them from view with a flick of his hand. He needed to take care of Voldemort somehow, but he wasn't quite sure as to what brought him back to begin with, and he needed to do research; what better than the human world, where there were many records of "strange occurrences" as viewed by the feeble human eyes? Draco knew there was a human village nearby; he was going to assimilate himself as one of those travelling tradesmen of sorts until he could get the information he needed then get out.

With that plan in mind, he quickly ran out of the clearing, toward the village. He was so fast, that if someone was to observe Draco's movements, he or she would not have thought there was an individual running but just a single breeze, with a sense of impending doom and fear left fast behind with no logical answer to it whatsoever.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in a comfortable bed, surrounded by a very human and homely atmosphere. The bed was clean and white but had a lived-in feel to them, and Harry smoothed the fabric out under his hands, marvelling at how comfortable it felt.

It took a bit longer before Harry realized that he had not fallen asleep in a bed, but on the trunk of a tree, surrounded by cute animals. He wasn't complaining of course, since it had been a lot colder since his wings disappeared; however, it didn't stop him from wondering just where he was at the moment. The setting was quite unfamiliar after all.

He didn't have to wonder for too long; there was a quiet knock, followed by a smiling face of a handsome man, someone who couldn't have been more than a few years older than him.

"Are you awake?" The kind looking youth asked.

"… Ah, yes, yes. Um… are you the person who brought me here?" Harry answered, which soon followed a blush and a flustered looking man in front of him.

Green eyes… GREEN EYES! The pair of emerald green eyes stared back at him, and Oliver Wood felt his heart thump a million beats a second. No one in his village had the colour of this boy's eyes. It was a well-known fact that green and blue eyes were rarities in humans after all. This boy had the most striking features. Dark ebony hair that shone under the warm light of the room, the bright green eyes that reminded him of his father's emerald ring, and the ivory skin… Oliver wasn't so sure if this boy was indeed a boy… maybe he… (She?) was a girl? The attire (which looked very different from anyone he'd ever seen) looked fit like a boy though… so maybe this person was a boy after all.

"…Um, yes. I did… I thought it wouldn't be very comfortable to wake up on the floor. I've done it before when I was a kid, and I remember my entire body was so sore… unless you wanted to wake up there… if that's the case, then I'm really sorry, and I can take you back there… um… before that, would you like something to eat? Maybe take a bath? Not that you smell or that you're dirty, I thought maybe since you woke up… you'd like to relax? I mean.. it's really warm and nice, and I could join you… No! I mean, I don't mean it in that way, I thought maybe you'd like a company… well, maybe you wouldn't want a company in a bath… and maybe you're not comfortable with taking group baths? Oh dear… um… well…" Oliver found himself blabbering, stuttering, quite embarrassingly in front of the quiet boy. As the boy's green eyes continued to focus on his, Oliver realized he couldn't really think straight. Somewhere in his mind, there was a little voice yelling, 'you idiot!', but clearly, that voice wasn't doing a good job since Oliver didn't really know what to do about it. He stopped though, the moment the small boy gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here. This bed was really comfortable. If you don't mind, I would like to eat something… since I am starving… heh… And yes, I would like to take a bath, I think. But could I really trouble you for all these things? You're such a nice human! Wait… I think I have to be human right now too… Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you!"

Oliver was deeply grateful that the boy cut his rambling off… and gave him his name. Harry Potter… it seemed common enough, although his appearance seemed to demand a much more dignified name… like William Gryffindor the Third, or something majestic like that. However, the fact that the boy's name was so "common", made him feel much more at ease, as well as a higher hope and prospect of perhaps having this boy fall in love with him and marry him. That, of course would have to come a bit later…

While Oliver was lost in his thoughts about "Harry Potter", Harry was becoming a bit abashed at the stare Oliver was giving him. It was somewhat similar to the stares Cedric gave him, when he caught Cedric off-guard. He remembered how usually bright green eyes of Cedric would become much darker, like that of the forest in the middle of summer; dark green and devoid of the usual sparkles that adored his eyes.

While Harry didn't really know what could bring about such colours in one's eyes, he was pretty sure that if he didn't do something, this "Oliver" would be standing there for awhile like that, just as Cedric seemed to do when in one of his "moods". While it was perfectly fine for Oliver to be like that, Harry really was hungry, and he really wanted to take a bath. After a brief debate as to what he should do, Harry cleared his throat, and hoped it jolted the man out of his "trance." It definitely worked, as the brown-eyed man's shoulder jumped up and blinked a couple of times before blushing in embarrassment.

"So… Harry, if you could follow me, I'll take you to the bath, and afterwards, you can have something to eat."

"Thank you so much! You're just an awesome human, Oliver!"

Harry smiled once more, leaving the human to ramble about blushing. The man soon showed him to the bath, and left Harry alone to find him spare set of clothes. He told Harry how to use the bath, since Harry wasn't quite sure how to do so; everything in the Angelic realm worked automatically, so this new manual means of turning water "on and off," as well as "matching the temperature" to his like was a difficult feat. While Oliver seemed confused as to why Harry was having trouble turning the faucet on and off, he didn't ask too much questions about it; he merely helped turn the water on, and before long, Harry had taken his clothes off to get into the bathtub, and Oliver excused himself in a quite rash manner, before almost running out of the room, his face the shade of a well-ripe tomato.

* * *

Before long, Draco was near the border between the forest and a small human town. While he was running, and as he slowed down to a more human level sprint, he could feel a presence wrap around him. Before long, he had slowed down near a big tree before stopping dead on his tracks.

He felt flutter of soft-feathered wings lightly caressing his skin, smelled reminiscences of vanilla and chocolate, and heard the bell-like laughter of that certain angel lightly tickle his ears. The phantom being teased him senseless. He felt feather-light touches of what was surely fingers, baby-soft palms, and saw emerald green all around him in mischief (A/N: you are still in a forest… -_-;;).

Draco looked all around using his abilities but saw nothing but evidence of his desire being kindled to life. It had been awhile since he last had a release… but this was most unexpected. He was still relatively far from the nearest human village, and while that was a "good thing", he wasn't sure he could walk into human village acting like a normal human with a hard-on. Heck, he wasn't sure if he could walk period. The damn tease was still around him, beckoning him to do something about his "problem", lightly tracing Draco's lines in that manner that drove Draco insane with lust. After all, there was nothing there… just that phantom touch, light as a butterfly yet potent as any aphrodisiac.

"… Damn it…"

Draco slowly undid the front of his pants and slid his hand inside them, wincing slightly then gasping as his rough hand grasped the sensitive organ. He could almost feel, smell, hear, and taste Harry. As Draco slowly repeated his motions underneath his pants, he felt his breath catch and could hear himself pant. He leaned on the tree behind him as a support, and closed his eyes. The senses overtook Draco, and he was lost.

The phantom grazed his feather light fingers across Draco's thin shirt, over the taut muscles of his abdomen, around his chest, over his nipples and up toward Draco's neck. They teased his adam's apple, and the junction between his neck and his shoulder, in a motion similar to a massage, but not nearly enough to give Draco any means of relief. Draco felt something akin to a lick over his sensitized nipples and shivered once more. The phantom gave a light and delightful giggle near Draco's ear, blew air onto his hot sensitive skin, and nibbled Draco's ear. Nothing however was enough to give him release or relief from it alone.

Draco's hand began to move faster, rougher, and it became much easier as his organ became wetter and harder with the effects of his current predicament. Draco was soon gasping for air, panting, groaning Harry's name, and completely lost himself in carnal pleasure.

It wasn't long before Draco took a sharp intake of breath and gave a grunt, and was left with nothing but the evidence of self-given pleasure on his hand. The tease was gone, as fast as it had come, it dissipated into nothingness, and Draco leaned on the tree, breathing hard and trying to regain his composure.

He would have never known that the tree he was leaning on now was the same tree Harry had fallen asleep on, the night before.

* * *

Oliver ran out of the bathroom, almost tripped over the bathroom mat, the doorframe, and everything else that he came in contact with until he ran outside and met a cool breeze. He found himself out of breath, with a face too hot to the touch, and a rapidly thumping heart.

Did that boy not have a sense of self-awareness?

Oliver Wood thought the boy was gorgeous with clothes on… he looked like an angel with them off. He only got to see Harry's top half of the body, for which he was half glad (for helping him maintain dignity) and half disappointed (because… he was a man after all) about. As he calmed himself down, he started worrying about his rather strange behaviour; he did just run out of his house, knocking everything down in his path to get out. He made quite a ruckus, it seemed. But he honestly didn't have the courage to walk back into that house just yet; not only because he didn't want to clean up the mess he made, but because he thought he was going to get a nosebleed if he saw Harry like that again.

As he sat down on the porch, waiting for his face to cool down, he remembered something… Harry had a tattoo. How did a boy so fragile managed to get something like that done? It wasn't small either; the tattoo of wings, two light green wings covered the expanse of Harry's small back. They were huge; they started somewhere near his shoulders and extended all the way down to the tip of Harry's hip. Oliver didn't manage to see much else that was particular about that tattoo since he ran out, but he could imagine Harry with the same coloured wings protruding from Harry's back so easily, that the tattoo, while not befitting of Harry's innocent image, somehow managed to look graceful on Harry's body.

In fact, Oliver was so lost in his thoughts, he never saw the man coming out of the forest and near his house, who upon nearing the property, seemed to freeze.

* * *

Harry gave a sigh of content as he sank his body into the warm bath water. It was very different from what he was used to, of course, but nonetheless, it served its purpose, and it certainly had a nice "human" touch to it that didn't exist in the same context in the Angelic realm. It was… _homely_, awkward because he wasn't used to it, yet very comfortable.

Harry thought about Draco. He really missed Draco; it had been forever since he had seen Draco and it was tearing him apart. Oliver's kindness reminded him of Draco's smile. Draco had that smile on his face whenever he was playing his flute, or whenever he hugged Harry from the back and looked down onto his face. Sure, there were times when Draco didn't look like that as well, but most of the time, at least in Harry's memory, Draco was like that.

Speaking of Draco, Harry remembered that he had found a human village! Harry was pretty sure that this was the nearest village to the forest he lived in (made Harry wonder just how Draco managed to meet with him every night when it was so far away). There was at least a small chance that Draco lived in this village! He wondered if Oliver knew Draco at all… maybe he'd ask him once he was done with the bath.

Harry gave a hopeful sigh before immersing himself in the warm bath waters once more.

* * *

Draco was pretty much set on walking straight into the human temple, get the documents, and run. He didn't expect the sudden onslaught of sensual overload that emanated from the cabin near the edge of the forest.

It was nothing like the tease he had earlier; there was something significantly stronger about it. Draco froze. He couldn't take another step. He wasn't having "the problem" like earlier, but instead, was hit with the need to check the place out.

There was a young red-faced boy out on the porch, but he didn't look anything like Harry. Who was this pitiful excuse of a being?! It was way too early to be drunk… and he looked way too young to be drinking. That wasn't the point of course; the point was, why did this entire house smell like Harry Potter?

There wasn't much to do, except ask the owner about it, while allowing himself a little view inside the house. Being the demon general came with perks, and if need be, he could control a human being or two without breaking a sweat after all.

He felt dizzier as he got closer to the house, and opened his mouth.

"Excuse me…"

* * *

Harry was done with the bath, but there were no clothes lying around for him to wear… where was Oliver? Harry managed to find a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his body. He walked down the stairs to what looked liked the entrance calling out for Oliver.

He found that the house was very messy for some reason (although only between the bathroom and the entrance), and followed the mess.

He saw a glimpse of brown hair out near the entrance and opened the door.

"Oliver, could I borrow a shirt?"

* * *

Oliver found himself facing a gorgeous blonde man. No, his hair was so pale, it looked silver. His eyes were just as cold, and Oliver found his earlier flush completely drained from his face. This man was gorgeous just as much as Harry, but in such a contrast.

Harry brought Oliver's heart to thump faster; this man's presence felt like a tight clasp had clamped over Oliver's heart and froze it. Harry's eyes gave off warmth like the summer sun. This man's eyes gave off a chill, like the most bitter winter blizzard. Harry brought feelings of happiness; this man brought a sudden and very real sensation of disaster waiting to happen. This man gave off a dangerous aura, the one that attracted and repelled Oliver at the same time.

Oliver wanted to run back inside almost, but he wasn't sure his body could move.

And then the door swung open, and the man of his dreams came out, with nothing but a towel over his small frame.

"Oliver, could I borrow a shirt?"

Oliver was caught completely off guard.

"Harry?"

However, someone else standing in front of Oliver looked even more surprised, as his eyes blinked a few times in disbelief, before weakly calling out,

"… H… Harry…?"

"…… DRACO!!??"

* * *

A/N: Ooh ha ha~ a cliffhanger! I've never actually done one of these things (because they always drove me crazy whenever I read someone else's fanfic)… but I needed a cut-off point between this chapter and the next… so, forgive me!

I got many reviews condemning me for bring Oliver Wood into it… he's an extra. I love the kid (especially the person who played him in the movie), so I had to bring him in somehow… but as extra character make the story extra-long… I just wanted someone to help poor Harry out… have you ever slept on the floor, without a tent or a blanket? It can be quite painful, and when you wake up, you can have tight muscles everywhere just waiting to cramp on you the moment you move… it's not good times.

As for the little scene in this chapter… it was like a fan service thing… for many of you who really want to see some action… it's the first time I've ever wrote something like this, so my face was blushing as I typed the words… I had to stop several times because… I kept getting mental images… so I'm sorry if it wasn't as hot… but I promise I'll work on it… ^^;;;

Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed my story! According to the stat, the last chapter got more than a thousand hits on the day it came out… I was amazed! Granted, I didn't get a thousand reviews, but the fact that more than a thousand people chose to read my story makes me excited! That being said, I would still appreciate reviews from y'all to tell me if I'm meeting your expectations, of course.

I hope I met your expectations… I really do fear my writing skill's getting drier and dull as I progress with grad school… so I'm quite scared of losing my touch with the world of literature… the books I have to read for classes don't necessarily come with flowery language (unless I encounter some drugged up judge who goes off talking about Romeo & Juliet and tying that into a first amendment issue somehow).

Thanks for your continued support, and I'm off to write the next chapter!


	16. The Joyful Reunion

Disclaimer: This work does not produce any income on which I could live on… otherwise, I'd have quit law school and just continued writing. 

**Chapter 16: The (More than) Joyful Reunion**

* * *

It would have been an understatement to say at the least that the two were very surprised to see each other. Draco found himself absolutely dumbstruck as he found himself rooted to the ground, staring at the virtually naked boy-angel he dreamed about for so long come out of that sad excuse of a house. Harry was stunned at his luck of being able to see Draco so early in his endeavour. He was sure he'd be spending at least a few days before he managed to find Draco in the human world… maybe the world really wasn't as big as he thought.

Draco knew he was jealous. Why had Harry come out of that human's house? Why was Harry in nothing but a towel? Why was Harry asking that man for clothes? Why wasn't Draco ramming that human's head onto the very ground he was standing on, before getting Harry out of that house and showing him just who Harry belonged to?! Draco would have seen red, and he would have done exactly what he was thinking of doing if the next turn of events did not occur.

Harry's face brightened to find the man he loved so much in front of him. Forgetting that he only had a towel on his body, he literally jumped off the small porch Oliver's house, straight onto Draco, giggling and holding tightly onto Draco's shoulders and back before giving him a small peck over Draco's lips. Harry's long, lithe legs, hoping to find some sort of footing, found their place around Draco's hips.

"It's so great to see you, Draco!!!"

* * *

Draco on the other hand, was still pretty much frozen to the spot.

Draco wasn't expecting to see Harry at all. He wasn't expecting to see Harry come out of a human house, nor did he expect to see Harry with so little clothing on his pale creamy body. He didn't expect Harry to jump on him, and he didn't expect Harry's body to give off freshly showered scent that nearly made him shiver with delight. He didn't expect to see those bright emerald eyes shine with excitement reflecting Draco's face in them, and he didn't expect to see a smile on his face. He didn't expect to feel Harry's legs around his hips, or arms around his shoulders.

He realized Harry didn't have the light green wings that always tickled his hands whenever he held Harry, but felt something like indentations on the expanse of Harry's back… that wasn't the point! Draco was touching Harry's body… skin to skin! That was enough to kick Draco's senses into overdrive.

He absolutely did not expect to see Harry give him that innocent kiss.

Draco almost dropped Harry from the shock at first but quickly gained footing and held Harry tighter onto his body, feeling the quickening heartbeat of his own mixing with Harry's through the light fabric. At first unresponsive, he lightly captured Harry's lips in a deeper kiss, and deepened the kiss, his tongue parting Harry's shy lips and gaining entrance into that tavern of honey and chocolate. It was clear that Harry was having trouble responding in the same way, as he heard Harry's nose taking bigger breaths to compensate for the air loss, and felt Harry's body squirming in shock, in that same way he had done so many nights before.

Harry was still so innocent, and while Draco's conscience told him he needed to take it easy, the bigger and the stronger of the two, his libido told him it was Harry's fault for initiating that kiss, his fault for looking so delectable with that little getup, and his fault for smelling so good that Draco felt like biting and tasting every part of Harry he could get his hands on.

Draco traced Harry's teeth with his tongue. Harry's tongue shied away from his, and Draco followed the organ, teasing, grazing, and sucking. Harry's breath began to become uneven, and Harry gave out small moans as his arms, that were holding him tightly just moments ago, pushed against Draco's broad chest as Harry struggled to breathe and escape the shocking sensation that started running up and down his naked back. A thin trail of saliva escaped through the narrow crevice between Draco and Harry's lips. While one of Draco's arms held Harry steady against his body, the other traced the thin lines of Harry's body, along the side, slowly up Harry's back, along Harry's shivering spine.

Draco found himself losing control, faster and faster. He wanted to push Harry down on the ground right now and finish this. He was almost worried that this was yet another horny dream of his that left him with remorse and a hard-on at the end of it… yet Harry in his arms felt so real.

He was completely lost exploring Harry's mouth, so passionate had been his endeavour; he had completely forgotten that there was a brown haired human man looking at the couple, completely frozen at the innocent-turned-erotic display shown before him.

Draco would have found himself and Harry on the ground pretty soon if the young brown-haired man didn't cough to alert his existence, and found himself half annoyed and half thankful for the interruption.

* * *

Oliver was in shock, both in arousal and in disappointment. His hope for Harry's hand in marriage had just gone down the drain with the appearance of that overbearing looking man. He hated to admit it, but the two-looked perfect together; so perfect, Oliver realized that he never had any chance to begin with.

He found himself aroused however, when the blonde man, "Draco" kissed Harry as if he had just found an oasis in the middle of a dessert. Oliver found his eyes trailing Draco's movements unconsciously, and felt jolts of shivers down his back as Draco traced his hand down Harry's spine. Oliver almost imagined him in place of this blonde man… but for some reason, he couldn't escape the feeling that if he ever kissed Harry in this manner, he might not live to see the next day.

Nevertheless, as the chief's son, he thought it'd be rude if he kicked Harry out without any clothes or food as he had promised. He sort of wanted to know about Harry anyways even if he knew he didn't really have a chance… after all, they weren't married, right?

He gave a small cough, and when he found that didn't push them apart, he gave a louder one until the blonde man finally let go of now much swollen red lips of Harry and glared back at him as if he wanted to kill Oliver.

That one glare told Oliver everything; if he dared lay a single finger on Harry, he'd be facing Hades the next time he woke up, or that he'd be hoping that it was Hades he was facing. His dark stormy silver eyes froze the very core of Oliver's heart and held it tightly, threatening to squeeze the life out of Oliver's very soul.

Oliver was, no kidding, dead afraid that his life could be in danger after all, just for bringing Harry to his home (and hoping to gain his hand in marriage, but that would stay a secret forever). He tried unsuccessfully to calm the shiver he felt as Draco's quiet and cold glare threatened to smother the light of his soul into death.

Nevertheless, he was a man, and he needed to say what he had to say. After clearing his throat a couple more times, he opened his mouth.

"… Harry… I think you should go in and maybe… wear something? And you're still hungry, right? Why don't you invite your friend, and I'll serve you both something to eat?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something of a negative nature, but quickly closed his mouth when Harry turned around from his position, blushing and smiling before accepting Oliver's offer.

Oliver guided both into the house; Draco refused to let go of Harry for one moment, and he carried Harry "princess-style" in the house glaring openly at Oliver the whole time, all the while as Harry continued to blush more and more at what had just occurred between the two and the fact that it had occurred entirely in front of Oliver.

* * *

Harry was more than embarrassed. He should have expected something like that out of Draco; something so intense that always left Harry gasping at the end… but it had been so long, that he didn't expect Draco to do such a thing, especially in front of a fellow human being. Was that something of a normal nature in the human world (A/N: well... if you're a bit of an exhibitionist??)? Should and could he expect more of that from Draco from now on?

He wasn't sure how he could handle looking at Oliver, so he didn't. He sort of hid in Draco's chest as Draco carried him inside the house, and sat down on the couch, still holding onto Harry tightly.

As Harry finally gained enough courage to look at Oliver, his flushed face still quite visible, he found his voice wavering and quiet.

"Oliver… could you find me something to wear…? I'm very sorry to bother you like this…"

"Ah, no problem, Harry. Just wait a moment, and I'll be right back with your clothes."

Oliver quickly left, hoping to avoid Draco's glare of death, before disappearing upstairs to find Harry clothes.

Harry wasn't quite ready for what would happen next.

* * *

Draco was glad that human was gone. He wasn't quite sure how long he had before he'd be interrupted again, but the fact was he was quite turned on, he was beginning to sport a hard-on with the boy of his dreams sprawled across his lap, naked except for a towel, and they were alone. Harry's face was still quite flushed from their earlier encounter, and he wanted nothing more than to get him blushing even more, and to squirm in that way that drove Draco crazy.

Draco in all honesty wanted to take it further. But he did have one worry; he didn't like that human, and he didn't like the fact that they were at his house. He wanted Harry to be comfortable, and he wanted Harry all to himself. He didn't like the fact that he had allowed that human a glimpse of the treasure Harry was. He was possessive like that.

Draco wanted Harry to look back at him with those dazzling green eyes, but Harry was trying his best not to look. Harry did try initiating a conversation however.

"D… Draco… it's so great to see you again. I… missed you a lot… I mean, I was really horrible when we last met, didn't we…? I… I wanted to say I'm sorry… and if I hurt you in anyway… well, I have to take responsibility for that… "

Draco lowered his lips near Harry's ear, reddened and hot thanks to Harry's earlier flush, and whispered back, stopping his urge to give the cute earlobe a bite and a lick instead.

"… Harry… I missed you too. You have no idea just how much I missed you. I… I wanted to see you every day and every night… I counted the days and nights we didn't see each other. I wanted to say… that I was sorry for doing those things to you that night… and here I am, yet again, unable to control myself…"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He turned to look Draco in the eyes and found himself drowning in the silver depths of Draco's eyes.

"… Draco… it's not your fault. I just didn't understand how humans act… and I must have misunderstood. Those days when I was away from you… I felt so lost… it was the worst I had ever felt. I wanted to protect you, but… I ran away from you… I'm really sorry about it…"

At this, Draco remembered. He remembered his resolve; he wanted to protect Harry from Voldemort; he remembered that Voldemort wanted Harry for his use. Draco had a resolve to keep away from Voldemort. Draco was glad he could see Harry again, but he was also afraid of possibly losing Harry.

Harry found himself disturbed at Draco's sudden quietness, and stuttered once again… thinking hopelessly that maybe Draco was a lot madder than him than Harry had originally thought.

"… Draco… I… please forgive me… I didn't realize at the time…"

"Harry, there's absolutely nothing wrong that you've done to me. Don't ever think that you've done anything bad to me. It was I who selfishly sought something from you without thinking of your well-being. Even just now… I… took advantage of you and kissed you… even though I knew that wasn't your intention. I am not a man worthy of your attention… "

At Draco's confession, Harry abruptly stopped Draco, and palmed Draco's face with Harry's hands.

"Draco… listen to me. I… I'm not sure how humans express… how they like each other… but… I… I like you… and I want you to do what you want to me…"

As Harry's confession neared a whisper, Draco found himself in complete relief and excitement. Harry didn't hate him! Harry just told Draco… that he liked him… Draco had never felt something like this before; Draco felt a pleasant shiver all over his body, and felt his heart thump faster and faster. It was as if his entire body just warmed up a few degrees. He found himself wanting to jump, make a fool out of himself, and yell out to the whole world at what Harry just told him, and kiss him senseless, and never let him go… all of which were very foreign to him.

Draco liked sex. It was a well-known fact all over the demon realm. He was good at it too. He liked sex because it made him feel the ecstasy he could not feel anywhere else with anyone else. However, Draco didn't realize that three words, "I like you" from Harry Potter could make him feel the ecstasy and lightness that exceeded the feeling he felt during sex with the numerous demons he enjoyed. Draco knew that Harry was special, but he hadn't realized just how special Harry was to Draco's very existence.

Draco couldn't say anything. He was speechless. He stared into Harry's bright emerald eyes, and found himself warming up. His heart that never thumped any faster except when Harry was around began to give life to Draco's body, and to his soul. He found his face burning up for the first time in his entire life. Such boldness… Draco had not dared say those words for the fear that Harry would reject them, and here he was, the love of his life, telling him exactly what he dreamed of hearing for days, weeks, and months on end!

Harry was unsure of Draco's reaction. Harry found himself hoping for a reaction. Did Draco not like Harry the way Harry liked him? Harry found his heart almost clench in pain at the possibility. No matter how much he had prepared for that possibility, it didn't help that it still hurt. Harry felt his eyes water and quickly hung his head to hide the fast-coming tears from Draco's awareness. Of course, there was no way Draco would miss it.

"Harry… look at me."

Draco gathered Harry's face in his palms as if Harry was made of glass, and looked into Harry's eyes, now filled with unshed tears and making his green eyes glitter even more. Draco gulped loudly, licked his lips, and gave a nervous breath before letting his voice take over.

"Harry… you don't know how happy you've just made me. I wanted to say this to you for a long time… but I was afraid of your rejection… I'm a coward; not brave like you. I have many secrets that I may not be able to tell you… that I cannot tell you… but… know this… I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you, and I can't love anyone else. You've ruined me, Harry Potter. I can't look at anyone anymore and feel anything. I feel and breathe only for you and only when I'm with you. So don't cry… why do you cry?"

Harry found his breath catch as he eagerly listened to every word that spilled out of Draco's mouth. Did Draco just say he loved Harry? Draco… loved him. Not like, not dislike, and certainly not hate. Draco loved him! Harry was so happy; he wanted to scream out to the world, that Draco loved him! Harry smiled, and Draco found himself feeling warmth greater than anything he had ever experienced. He realized he wanted to see that smile etched on Harry's face forever. He wanted to protect Harry's smile, and he wanted Harry to smile, only for him.

Harry blinked away the tears, and Draco's fingers caught them, before wiping them away from his face. Draco found his body unwilling to do what it wanted to do just moments before. Draco wanted to treasure Harry even more.

He didn't want pleasure for the sake of pleasure, nor did he want to be selfish. It was more than obvious that Harry never had a lover… Draco wanted Harry to feel pleasure from their encounter and their love. Draco wasn't going to take Harry's virginity away in this dingy little human house, on someone else's couch; he couldn't even think of such thing as appropriate for his one and only and berated himself mentally for letting his libido get ahead yet once more.

Draco tightened the loosened towel around Harry's body, and held him tightly yet tenderly, as if handling a glass figure that he didn't want to break. Draco kissed Harry's forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and lightly kissed Harry's lips once more, before smiling in a way that he had never smiled before to anyone else.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished, and another step toward Harry and Draco's romantic love~~!

I kept getting cheesed out of this chapter… it's really cheesy, don't you think? I think I blushed as I was writing that kiss scene… how am I going to do more if I can't even write the kiss scene without giggling!!?? _;; too many BL drama cd's make me a giggly fanfic writer!

Anyways, Draco and Harry finally confess! KYAH~!!! I know it looks hurried, but you know, they didn't think they'd see each other, and they really missed each other, especially Draco. When they finally found each other, you know, sometimes, you just gotta take the chance and do it. I learned that the hard way… lol.

I would like to thank the few reviewers who keep me going! There were a handful of people who gave me a review for the past chapter, and so I got discouraged… if it weren't for the traffic thing… that told me there were definitely more people who read my fic, I would have given up a long time ago… so, thank you reviewers! You give me the strength and the courage to keep going, to finish this fiction up!

So, thank you to the few of you reviewers who help me continue on, and for the rest of you… I'd really love a review~ ^^… not a flame… but even if it criticized an aspect of my writing, I wouldn't mind. I just want you to reply back to me~ give me some input that this isn't all in vain… although I'm not getting paid for it… lol. So press that "REVIEW" button, and that'd be more than any monetary payment! Thanks!

P.S. Makoto-Elena… HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WAS WHAT HARRY WAS GOING TO DO???!!! I just knew I was going to have Harry do that, even before I wrote this chapter! You're amazing!


	17. Search for Answers

Disclaimer: This work does not produce any income on which I could live on… otherwise, I'd have quit law school and just continued writing. :)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Search For Answers (edited for grammatical errors... my apologies... I guess I was too tired... I'm still tired... so I may miss a few more things... ^^;;;)  
**

Ron was not the type of an individual who sat around in chairs all day reading books. There was a reason why he was the front-runner in the battlefield, after all; he was suited for it. There was a reason why Hermione was one of the best strategists in the Angelic army; she read so much that there was virtually nothing that ever got under her radar… including obviously, Ron's feelings for her. Nevertheless, his rather bulky body (thanks to days spent on the battlefield and in training) looked forlorn sitting in a cramped up corner of the library. Ron couldn't stretch out his body or his wings for the fear that he would knock something and end up getting bombarded by the thousands of books around him. He sighed yet another time, only ending to end up with a glare from Hermione.

Ron glared at the words on the book, which danced around as if to taunt him for not being interested in the boring text.

Hermione seemed not to notice Ron's current predicament… until she came over a bizarre paragraph:

_Angels and demons are of equal numbers both within their populations and against their enemies; when one angel dies, another angel is born; when one demon dies, yet another demon is born as replacement. However, even with all the replacements, the numbers of angels and demons together will never be unbalanced._

_Angels represent the light and demons represent the dark. Humans represent the medium in which these two elements mix and interchange. Unbalance in the two extremes lead to unbalance in the medium_.

Hermione felt a weird fascination come about; it basically meant that no matter how long this battle continued, neither side could ever outright win. If the demonic force lost 1000 of their soldiers, they would merely be replaced by 1000 more, and the small advantage angels might have had would not last.

Ron was startled out of his boredom only because of the nagging feeling at the back of his neck that told him that someone was staring at him. He raised his head only to find Hermione's eyes sparkling in that weird "I know something no one does" way.

"Ron, I think I know the reason for this endless war."

"That's great, Hermione. I'm glad your reading has led you to such discovery… but have you forgotten WHY we're here in the first place?"

"… mm… it does feel like I've forgotten something very serious…"

Ron slapped his face with his own hand in exhaustion and exasperation… and this was the one he loved…

"His name starts with H, ends with Y, and is currently missing."

Hermione's eyes widened both in recognition and guilt. Although she originally started research with the purpose of looking for a clue as to where an angel was allowed to go, she had forgotten all about Harry once she started digging into the books. Ron gave her a small smile, an exasperated sigh as if he knew this was going to happen, and got up.

"I'm going to go out and look for him, and you can continue on with your research. What you found seems interesting, so I'll leave you alone, but do remember that you have to eat and spend some time with me without a book in the middle."

Ron leaned and gave a small peck on Hermione's forehead before leaving the bookworm to her books in the library and out onto the sunshine. He stretched and heard several cracks all over his body, including his wings.

As he prepared for flight, his face couldn't hide a small joy at finally being able to leave the cramped up library. With a bright smile and eyes full of determination, his light blue wings took off.

* * *

As soon as Oliver came down to the living with clothes, Draco had basically carried both Harry and the clothes into the nearest room, stuffed both into the said room, told Harry to dress before closing the door and waited until Harry was done and walked out. They were a set of common human clothes; there was nothing special about them except for the person wearing them.

Oliver wanted to prepare something for Harry to eat, but Draco would have none of that. He was already annoyed with how that boy was looking at Harry; he didn't want to stay a second longer than he had to. With a brisk "I'll take care of it", Draco carried the protesting Harry out of Oliver's house.

As Oliver watched Draco's back become smaller and smaller, he watched with a forlorn heart at such quick loss of his first love. It was nearly too brief, and it was too bittersweet.

While Harry was going to be missed for the rest of his life, Oliver was pretty happy and relieved that the man who was with him would never come around again.

* * *

"Draco! Put me down~~!!! I can walk by myself! Draco!" Harry had been in a good mood until Draco dragged them out of Oliver's house. He had been looking forward to tasting human food, and with Draco there, he thought it would have been perfect; but Draco had made Harry dress quickly and basically took off as fast as he could.

Harry continued to move and kick against Draco's hard grasp, hoping it would be too much for the blonde man, and he'd have to let Harry walk by himself.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was nearly too light for Draco to lose grasp against, even with all of Harry's movements to deter Draco's continued hold.

"Even if you try to fly out Harry, there's no way I'm letting you walk barefoot on these horrible roads. As soon as we get into town and we buy a pair of shoes that fit your feet, I'll let you down. Human world's different than your angel world, you know."

Harry pouted, as if not perfectly content with Draco's answer; even if Harry was barefoot, he sort of wanted to feel the gravels and the dirt against his feet. There were no such things in the Angelic world where the ground was the clouds and soft grass that could hardly do any harm to anyone walking barefoot (although with wings, most angels chose to fly rather than walk).

Draco was pretty sure that someone up there hated him. He was pretty sure that someone down there hated him too. Was Harry trying to see how far Draco could go without kissing the life out of the boy? What was with the adorable pouting? If Harry was doing this on purpose, he was doing a very good job. With their true emotions out in the open, it was much harder for Draco to continue on with the Mr. Nice act he had been putting on.

Harry was continuously mumbling the whole way, pouting, punching and sometimes slapping against Draco's chest just to see if Draco would put him down, but no such luck. It didn't even look like Draco was feeling anything from Harry's manoeuvres. Harry sighed, blew air onto Draco's shirt to see how it moved, and tried his best to keep himself from being bored. Being with Draco was great, but Draco seemed so focused away from Harry, that Harry was getting rather discouraged to do anything… like maybe kiss him.

Finally, Draco abruptly stopped, bent his head, and took his chance while Harry was startled by the sudden stop. Before Harry could respond, Draco bent his head and gave a light peck over Harry's lips. As Harry flushed redder, he whispered onto Harry's ear.

"If you keep moving like that, I won't be able to stop myself, and if I can't stop myself, I don't think you'll be able to get up to move for awhile, so stop moving and be a good boy for me."

While Harry's face got redder both from the recent kiss and the whispers that continued to tickle his ear, he was also left to wonder about the meaning of Draco's words. What did he mean by "if I can't stop myself, I don't think you'll be able to get up to move"? Surely, he didn't mean to tie Harry up and keep him from moving around like he had been doing, could he? Harry didn't like any sort of restriction; being locked up in his room was enough to drive him crazy. He didn't like that idea either…

So Harry stopped moving and stayed relatively motionless.

Draco just assumed Harry knew what Draco was talking about. So Harry was scared about his first time… maybe Draco scared him a bit too much? He didn't want Harry to feel repelled by what they would later do…

* * *

In a relatively calm silence, Draco and Harry entered the main part of town, and as promised, Draco first entered a shoe store and bought Harry a pair of shoes. From then on, they proceeded to near tavern where Draco found a place of lodging and Harry's first human meal.

The town was not a big one, and there was no fancy restaurant for Draco to indulge Harry with. The tavern looked the most decent out of all the others, so Draco chose it. Oh well, he wasn't going to stay there too long anyways. Harry didn't seem to mind either way.

"The… Leaky Cauldron… what a fascinating name! Do you come here often, Draco?"

"… No, I do not… if you lived here, you probably wouldn't think of places like this as special…"

"Does that mean you live in this town!? Where is your home? Is it far from here? Do you think we could go see it instead of staying at this place? I mean, not that this place is bad… but I really like the atmosphere the humans give off in their homes!"

"… I don't think that'd be possible… I don't live in this town, you know… so I have to stay in this lodge as well. Please do make yourself as comfortable as possible."

* * *

The tavern's owner, Tom, was not the most pleasant looking man. He lacked many teeth, was bald, and aging. Osteoporosis and Arthritis made his stature puny, and his eyes had a strange glow to them that looked unnatural to many. However, he was simply a classic case of how one's looks could be deceiving. The unnatural glows in his eyes were due to the wisdom gained through his long life and his position in the town as the town's Know-it-all. He was a friendly man, who gave friendly smiles to just about anyone and was always more than willing to strike up a conversation, be the topic be politics or the latest fashion. Today was no different; his newest customers and therefore, newest targets for information looked nothing like anyone he'd ever met in his long life. Tom was filled with excitement and served the dark-haired boy with the best food he could prepare, as ordered by the blonde man.

Tom soon found out that the boy's name was Harry Potter as he gulped the food down excitedly. Tom was a bit confused that Harry had introduced himself as an angel (not that the boy's sweet smile could have told him otherwise), but thought nothing much of it, since Harry's kind and excited disposition seemed to indicate such. Tom just assumed that Harry was either a deluded child who knew too little of the world, or such a kind creature that those around him convinced him to be an angel rather than a human. After all, Harry looked no older than maybe 15 or 16 years old.

Tom looked straight into Harry's eyes and found himself fascinated at the clearness and the innocence that reflected back at him. Tom felt absolute contentness pouring over him just from staring into Harry's bright emerald eyes. Although doubtful, somewhere in Tom's mature mind, there was a small voice that convinced him that perhaps Harry truly was an angel.

He couldn't say the same about his companion, Draco. He rarely said anything and gave obscure answers to all of Tom's questions, sometimes scowling in a manner that told Tom to "back off". Draco's eyes when Tom got the chance to meet them gave Tom a premonition of a severe thunderstorm. Tom could not discern any information from staring at them like he could from staring into Harry's eyes. Tom soon found himself avoiding Draco's silver-grey eyes and looking more at Harry although both were gorgeous creatures. Draco's eyes evoked a sense of fear and awe into Tom's being; the kind of feeling that someone got when they were about to do something dangerous or tread into an unknown territory.

The only difference that was visible was when Draco talked or looked at Harry. Those storm clouds seemed to calm down, and light would shine through them. Although Tom wasn't sure what their relationship was exactly, he was pretty sure that it was quite the special one.

That fact alone made Tom smile. _Youth_, he thought. He was young once too. With that thought, he left their two guests alone.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what that creepy old man was thinking, putting the two of them in one room; he claimed that the bed in the "one room" was the biggest, the most comfortable, and the only one available at the moment, but Draco couldn't really trust the "I know what you want to do" smile that the tavern owner gave Draco as he opened the door to their room.

Draco had wanted a separate room, or at least separate beds. He thought about killing the old man for meddling in his affairs, but he was trying to keep a low profile, so decided make his life hell after he got what he needed.

Harry seemed perfectly content rolling around on the bed giggling against the soft fabric as if tickled and making Draco think crude thoughts… especially when he had finally gotten control over his libido. If this continued, he'd end up breaking his own resolve much faster.

The seductive bundle on his bed was indeed the beginning and the end of his problems. When he had originally planned, there were no factors of Harry and being visible to the human eyes. Now he had both issues to consider: first, he had to make sure that Harry was kept safe while Draco left him to carry his plans out. Second, he had to make sure that both Harry and he were kept as far away from human eyes as remotely possible. He did not want a repeat of what had happened at that human's house. While Draco didn't mind Harry naked and wearing only a towel, but he did mind the existence of third party while Draco got to enjoy such a view. He had to either raise Harry's awareness of himself (which would be harder than destroying Voldemort), or to have a third eye on Harry at all times. Draco decided that having a third eye on Harry would be much easier on his health than trying to raise Harry's self-awareness.

So that problem was solved… somewhat. The next problem would be getting the documents he needed without being detected. Humans were unbelievably slow and their senses quite limited, so there was nothing that could possible keep Draco away. It was merely that he needed to leave this town undetected with the said documents, which seemed a lot more difficult with this cute bundle of… limbs.

Harry had jumped on Draco, and pulled him down on the bed.

"It's so soft, Draco! Here, feel! It's so different from the way things are in the Angelic world!"

Draco groaned. This was going to be pure torture.

* * *

Cedric was going mad. No, maybe the term "going mad" was describing him adequately; he was already mad, both connotatively and denotatively. It had been two days since Harry disappeared, and he was still nowhere to be found! Where could he possibly be? Angelic realm was great in size, but it was no bigger than the human world or the demonic realm as every realm was equal in size for the purpose of… fairness, he presumed. Every Angel soldier was out looking for Harry. Cedric was pretty sure that Harry should have or would have been found by now.

Cedric kept pacing back and forth, unable to sit for a long time and rest. His outer shell seemed to reflect what he was feeling inside; chaos, worry, desperation. Somewhere in his mind, Cedric thought about the possibility of Harry in a kidnapping situation; maybe someone found out about the existence of a rare and beautiful angel and somehow used a diversion method to kidnap Harry away from this place. Could the demons be behind this? But how could they have known about Harry…? How could the headquarters' security so easily breakable?

Somewhere deep inside, a quiet voice told Cedric it probably was Harry that made the escape, and that he didn't like being locked up in his room and was quite vocal about his imprisonment but a bigger, and a louder voice squeezed at its neck and convinced Cedric that this was the result of a third party.

It wasn't the first time Cedric realized just how much he hated being the general; he was stuck in the Angelic realm while everyone else could go and search for him. He had to call the general council and find a solution; send someone to infiltrate the demonic realm to see if they indeed had Harry, and send someone to the human realm to find Harry, should there even be a small chance that Harry was there.

Yes, this pointless search was not going to turn up any results. He needed to better organize the search teams, and think. He was the general; this was unlike him, to be so irrational, impatient, and uncompromising. He knew there were many angels outside who were afraid to face him at the moment because they were afraid of facing Cedric's anger. No, this shouldn't be. He would calm down, take a big breath, and think this through. With this new resolve, Cedric called out.

"Anyone out there, please come in. I have an important message."

A brown-haired angel opened the door ajar, just slightly as if afraid.

"… Yes, general. What do you need…?"

"I'll need you to send a message to the Weasley household for a meeting. Please find all of them, and also send a message to Hermione Granger to attend the meeting. I think the best bet will be the library."

"As you wish, sir."

The nearly petrified angel quickly left with his messages, and Cedric sat at his desk… to think about the methods and possibilities in finding Harry.

He sighed; surely, Cedric's reign as the General would have been the hardest; he had to take care of an angel who had more freedom (and possibly more power) than he did, and still manage to fight in a war that continued to rage on, even with all the domestic problems.

Cedric always knew Harry was special… but how was he special? His gorgeous looks alone did not necessarily justify his existence. Any angel who looked at Harry for his features alone would think he was a general, but Cedric was still alive. Was he there to be Cedric's companion? What did Cedric do that deserved such beauty to be his lover? In all honesty, Cedric could not confidently say he had done anything great during his reign to deserve Harry. Did Harry serve some other purpose then?

The biggest question that irked at Cedric's mind was… should there be some other purpose to Harry's birth, could Cedric accept it as his destiny and help fulfil that destiny, especially if that purpose ran contrary to Cedric's own desires?

* * *

There was not a sound, and even the moon had hidden herself behind the veil of darkness, curtaining the world of light. The candlelight was not nearly strong to push the darkness away, and the humans retreated to bed earlier, in hopes that their dreams would push the darkness away.

In a small tavern, a boy with ebony silk locks had fallen asleep just minutes ago, finally exhausting himself from the day's events, and there was not a sound except for this regular breathing. The picturesque scene lacked nothing in particular, except for a certain blonde man who was there just seconds ago.

Tom was just on his way up to his room with a lighted oiled lamp to light his way up the stairs. He felt, saw, and heard nothing, but where there was light just seconds ago, no longer did the lamp burn; only a small smoke told of its recent activities. The unnatural glow in Tom's eyes brightened, and he stood there for a while before resuming his climb up the stairs and into his room. A new development indeed; quite an interesting one at that.

* * *

A/N: So, after couple of weeks or so of writing, erasing, rewriting, here's the next chapter! I hope I met y'all's expectations… I actually have a paper I have to write for a class, but here I am… writing the next chapter instead… -_-;; that paper's worth 50% of my grades… and due the next day, so I guess I should start… that now.

THANK YOU ALL FOR SUCH NICE REVIEWS!! I was so full on your reviews that I managed to finish this one!

So, I hope I'll get lots of reviews from you guys this time too!

I want Harry x Draco lemon too… very badly. I've been reading up on a lot of those… um… scenes… so I could appropriately write my first one… so definitely watch for it. I won't make y'all wait too long before one, I hope… but Draco needs to um… prepare the necessary steps… so… *blush x 100*.

Anyways, thank you all for your continued support!


	18. The Year without Night

Disclaimer:This work does not produce any income on which I could live on… otherwise, I'd have quit law school and just continued writing. :)

Special A/N:Final Exams are finished! Celebration chapter! SPECIAL WARNING: M/M SMEXY TYPE SCENES… DON'T LIKE IT? PLEASE DON'T READ IT… AND DON'T REPORT IT EITHER… PLEASE!

* * *

**Chapter 18:The Year without Night**

There was not a sound nor light in the dark corridors of the local temple. Normally, the long stony halls would be lighted with dim candlelights, but for some bizarre reason, tonight was an exception; no light anywhere in the closed off space that the humans called their temple. However, if there were light, maybe someone would have been able to see the quick, almost soundless movements of a certain individual fast approaching the library.

Draco knew it wasn't the biggest one available; after all, this small town located in the Kingdom of Hufflepuff was just a small border town with no particularly attractive features, which drew in any population. It was a sort of town where travellers used it for lodging only and moved on, either further into the Hufflepuff territory toward Helga, the capital of Hufflepuff, or toward Gryffindor, another kingdom bordering Hufflepuff.

The only reason Draco chose Hufflepuff over the other three states in existence was because of the Hufflepuff's tradition of God worship and the fascination over the fantastic. Hufflepuff people were known to worship anything from a turtle to trees, if they thought such object wielded some fantastic power. At the time of the planning, at least to Draco, he was pretty sure that if it were the Hufflepuff people, they would not miss any abnormal events that could have occurred which could be seen with the visible eye. He would have to continue on with his journey soon enough, however. There was much to research, and while this small library may have had something of benefit to him, it would not be nearly enough.

He knew what he was looking for in particular; the year without night, followed by the year without light. There weren't much literature available to him in the Demonic realm because to talk about it was considered a serious taboo.

After a few moments of searching, he finally found himself comfortably set in a small room full of old shelves and thick volumes of books, reeking smells of old paper, dampness. These people were far from actually reading what were in these books then; not properly taking care of these books like they should be.

Draco continued to search through the books, his piercing silver eyes glowing even brighter to adjust to the pitch-dark atmosphere.

* * *

While humans believed it to be a year, for Demons who did not observe the human frame of time, it felt like forever, an endless time of torturous events and moments that no one lived through. During this period, General Tom Riddle, the infamous Lord Voldemort, had been tried and convicted of betrayal. There was literally quite little known to any demons about the actual trial; just that General Riddle was found guilty of consorting with an angel (the Angelic General at that). He was to be destroyed forever by the worst possible punishment, which at the time involved a slow painful death of eventual diversion of his soul from his physical self. However, somehow, it never happened.

During this chaotic time in the Demonic world, the fragile balance of light and dark broke, and Angels were able to gain a week without much disruption and the middle realm, Earth experienced a peculiar, never before-seen event; what the humans now call, the year without night. The moon never came up. The entire world was shrouded in blinding light for a whole year. The result was an utter chaos.

Plants dried up from the blaring sun pouring light over them without rest. Without the cooling night, the moisture in the plants could not be sustained. The land was wrought with drought, and from the dried lands came the blistering hot winds carrying harmful bugs that sometimes killed with their venom, lung-clogging dust that killed both human and livestock, and crop-destroying bugs that destroyed the few crops that farmers managed to salvage.

The humans clogged up their temples in hopes of asking for salvation from such devastation, but to no avail. Humans were left to fend for themselves in a world suddenly gone upside down.

* * *

Draco had found the document he was looking for. It wasn't as informative as he had originally hoped it would be. He learned about the mal-effects of the break of balance between angels and demons, but it wasn't like he didn't have some clue as to them to begin with; he needed something more… fanatic; something that wasn't visible to the normal human eye.

He knew that among humans, there were people called seers who supposedly possessed the power to see into the future, and even see things that normal humans couldn't see. He needed something along that line. He was hoping that a temple would have such documents, but after looking through them, realized that this temple clearly did not have the means or nearly enough of what he needed.

There was no longer a need to be in this town. As soon as Harry awoke, they would leave, Draco decided.

Just as quietly as he had entered, he left once more.

There was nothing but silence in the empty library, except a shift of shadows. The once-dark room cleared up to reveal a nearly burnt out candlelight hanging on the wall, and a silent voice was heard.

'The fool, who loves his enemy, shall face challenges that may perish him forever… but should he succeed, therein lies the glory and peace all hope for.'

* * *

Not much time had passed since Draco found himself back in the warm confines of the lodge room and in the comforting presence of Harry's sleeping form.

There were too many unknowns, too many unknown elements, factors, and risks. Draco knew he didn't see the whole picture; things were missing from it. What if he never found the proper answers he thought he needed? What if the answers that he finds do not draw a positive picture for Harry and him? What if he puts Harry at risk at anytime during his search?

Draco found himself pacing in his room, unable to answer so many uncertainties and questions that arose, and finding himself frustrated. He must have been rather loud, as he heard a soft groan from the bed. He turned to find emerald green eyes half clouded in sleep blinking back at him unintelligibly before pouting as if Draco had woke him up from a good dream.

"Draco… why are you still up? It's still dark outside…"

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Well, you did, but it's okay… I was having a really good dream too… there were mint chocolate chip ice cream everywhere… with warm chocolate chip cookies to go with it…"

Draco couldn't help but smile as Harry told his dream back to him. So he liked mint chocolate chip ice cream and chocolate chip cookies, eh? He could manage that, although not at the moment.

"Anyways, aren't you kind of cold, Draco?"

"… Not really. Why? Are you?"

Harry gave a few nods before opening the blanket up a bit, and then tapping the bed underneath with a smile.

Draco could not resist much after that. He quickly shed the outer clothes and joined Harry underneath the warm blanket, hugging Harry tightly to him, taking in the scent that reminded him of Harry's favourite ice cream flavour lingering around Harry's body before resigning the worries in his mind.

It was too hard to think about everything that could possibly go wrong when there was perfection lying in his arms. Only if he could protect this moment to last for eternity…

* * *

It was quite early in the morning when a messenger knocked on Tom's Tavern. Tom was still preparing breakfast when he heard quite a ruckus coming from the door. Worried that it would wake his customers up, he quickly dashed to the front door, opening the door to reveal an official from the King.

"Tom of Leaky Cauldron, the King of Hufflepuff has asked that you present this note to your two customers currently resting here."

"… if I may dare ask, honoured messenger, could you verify which ones you may be talking about?"

"Apparently it involves two travellers. I was told that there would be someone with black hair and green eyes around 15 suns of age and the other with blonde hair and silver eyes around 21 suns of age. The King made an especial request asking that they arrive at the castle as soon as possible."

"… Are they in some sort of trouble, then?"

"As far as I know, they are not. However, his Highness made an especially candid request that they arrive as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I shall give this note as soon as they become available."

However, the messenger shook his head.

"I must present this to them; I am not to allow any third party to hold this for it is a very important and information-sensitive document. Please wake them up."

Tom shook his head in a resigning manner; although he didn't wake up the couple from their sleep, it seemed the messenger would not entitle the all-important document to him. With a sigh, he slowly climbed up the stairs to wake the couple up.

* * *

Draco was having a very good dream… or maybe it wasn't a dream… he wasn't too sure.

He found himself staring into the very green eyes of Harry. Harry's eyes were shining brightly with love but at the same time looked a bit glazed, clouded. He slowly lowered his lips down to Harry's, parting them softly, nipping Harry's bottom lip along the way. As Harry allowed further entrance, he sucked and licked along Harry's nicely set row of teeth, and grazed them with his tongue. Harry, seemingly impatient with all the teasing he was receiving, darted his tongue forward, catching Draco's tongue and pulling the muscle deeper.

Draco soon found his hands wandering down, sneaking his hands inside Harry's loose shirt. He ran small circles around Harry's thin torso, tracing the thin lines of Harry's silhouette. His hands rose higher and higher, before stopping on Harry's chest. Harry broke the long kiss, gasping and lightly moaning, tilting his head and scrunching his eyes shut as if unable to control his composure.

"… Ah… Dra… Ah!"

Draco took the chance to take a bite at the pale column of Harry's neck, sucking on the small Adam's apple and earning yet another adorable squeak from the angel below him. After Draco had finally left Harry's neck, there were red spots all over, and a tearful Harry, aroused and shivering from the short encounter.

"… Draco… I can't… it's too much!"

Licking once at Harry's nipples that stood out as if directing Draco where his attention should be at, Draco gave a short answer, his voice husky and deep from being completely aroused himself and trying very hard to restrain himself for Harry's first time.

"Don't be scared, Harry… just let yourself be loved… look, your nipples are telling me, that they want my attention."

Draco licked a nipple a couple more times before diving in and sucking the hardened nub. He knew Harry was going to taste delicious; he didn't expect it to be absolutely heavenly; however. He found himself addicted, giving the other nipple an equal attention. Harry's body twisted, his thin waist twitching from too much stimulation. Draco's hands soon found themselves between Harry's legs, and the small bulge, evidence of Harry's pleasure. They pulled at the fabric, before revealing an organ screaming for attention. Draco's warm hand grasped at the organ, and its owner's waist bounced off the bed, unfamiliar with such intensity.

Harry was in an absolute mess, his hands grasping tightly onto the pillow, his head turned upward, his eyes full of unshed tears, his body nearly bouncing off the bed from such intense pleasure, and his sounds, enough to drive any man absolutely crazy. Harry gasped, moaned, and gave off shivering sighs, shuddering every time Draco licked at his nipples, and as the warm hand slowly and softly stroking the organ below.

Before long, Harry's body tightened, and shuddered uncontrollably, as Harry's voice carried over a nearly shrill quality. Within seconds, Harry's body collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

Draco released Harry, looked at his wet hand, before staring straight into Harry's eyes and taking a lick at the remains of Harry's pleasurable experience. Harry's eyes widened, his flushed face flushing even more, and his rapid breath, caught on his throat.

Draco soon found his hand completely licked clean, himself sporting an engorged bulge, screaming for satisfaction.

Harry stared as if in awe, before placing his creamy white hand right over his clothed bulge, stared into Draco's eyes, and said,

"Draco, make me yours forever."

* * *

When Draco's eyes opened abruptly, he found his heart beating a million beats per minute, his breath out of control, and his pants constricted. What was even more disturbing was just how tight Harry seemed to hold onto him. Harry's small head took refuge on his chest, breathing lightly and simulating his naked chest. Harry's arms wrapped themselves around Draco's waist, as if unwilling to let go. One of Harry's legs was wrapped around his, and lodged Draco's legs right between Harry's thin legs.

No wonder Draco had such an intense dream; this was pure and utter torture. He had horribly graphic dreams just from that small encounter; to have the object of his desire wrapped around him like this was going to wreak absolute havoc on his currently sexually deprived self.

Draco tried to breathe in deeply and slowly. He gave a few breathes, tried to think about Lord Voldemort in a maid outfit with red high heels, winking at him, and was almost successful at calming himself down, until Harry's arm, that had be wrapped around him, grazed along Draco's body, and found themselves wrapped tightly around his neck, Harry's lips much closer to Draco's heated neck, lightly breathing in and out, teasing Draco.

Draco found something inside him snap. His rational part of the brain, that had been conjuring up images of Lord Voldemort in Pansy's various seductive clothes found themselves pushed away by the sensations and images of Harry, still too fresh in Draco's mind.

Before he knew what had happened, Draco found himself on top of Harry, and before he could stop, found his lips plastered against Harry's pale neck, sucking. His hands started groping Harry's body, running them against Harry's thin line, massaging Harry's soft buttocks, fondling them, and his breath, completely out of control. Soon, he had found himself between Harry's legs, and groaned as he felt a spark go through his spine at the first contact.

Harry was dreaming of mint chocolate chip ice cream before he felt a pleasant yet arousing sensations go through his body. He tried to move away, only to find that the sensations followed him wherever he tried to escape, and intensified the more he struggled. He couldn't breathe, and weird sparks of pleasure shook his entire being, sometimes light, and sometimes so strong, that Harry's entire body sprang up off the bed.

He opened his eyes, and found himself completely pinned by Draco's bigger body.

"Ha… ah… ah! Draco… ha… what… what are you… ah! Doing?"

"…. Harry… mm… Harry….I want you… want you so badly…"

Harry found himself unable to move; unable to respond except for the occasional gasp and moan that erupted whenever Draco found a particularly sensitive area on Harry's neck. Harry tried to escape the overly enthusiastic hands that massaged his buttocks and even were bold as to graze the front of his pants, now sporting a bulge from the sensations he was receiving. His entire body shook from shock every time something hard met him at that same place.

Harry's body was hypersensitive; the pyjama he was wearing was too hard of a fabric; it hurt. Harry wanted Draco's hands, and he wanted to be freed of his pants; it was so tight!

Unlike the first time, Harry found himself wanting to continue on, and see where this would go. He was already too excited; he didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't want it to stop.

They might have continued if they didn't hear a very loud knock and a loud booming voice that screamed "message for the two travellers from the King of Hufflepuff! Please come down as soon as possible!"

At this, they immediately stopped, Harry's face red with embarrassment at just what he was planning to do, and Draco's face, full of pent-up frustration and an alarmed realization at what he was just about to do; he was going to force sex on a virgin, and he was going to do it when he wasn't even aware!

Draco's breath calmed down and he pushed himself off of Harry. Unable to look at Harry straight in the eyes, said, "I'm… just going to take a shower… I'll be right back," and almost ran into the bathroom, before turning the cold water and full blast and thinking of anything other than Harry.

Harry wasn't quite sure why he felt the way he had; yes, he definitely was caught unaware, since he had just woken up; he still felt a bit disoriented. But he knew that Draco loved him, and while Harry wasn't sure what Draco had actually wanted to do, there was a confident voice somewhere in his head, that reassured him, that Draco would never him.

When Draco finished his shower and came out drying his hair, Harry found himself catching his breath. He knew Draco was a gorgeous human as he had not seen a better-looking human yet, but he never found him so charming.

The few water droplets that Draco had yet to wipe away slid across a slim yet leanly muscled chest and torso. Unlike Harry, who didn't even sport the slightest muscular biceps, Draco in contrast sported strong pairs of arms, the ones that lifted Harry with ease. His tall frame and his well-chiselled face matched perfectly. His silver eyes reflected the early lights of the sun, and shone like diamonds. His nearly platinum blonde hair made him look like an angel. Harry knew no such angels existed; but if there were such angel as a blonde one, Draco would be the most handsome and the prettiest one there. Harry's heart thumped faster as Draco's pale face blushed slightly as those diamond eyes turned to face him. Harry really did like him very much… no, maybe love him even.

Draco found himself unable to shift his eyes at the angel shitting on the bed. His inky jet black hair sticking out all over in that "I just had sex" way, his lips still quite red from his earlier encounters, his pale creamy white neck covered in red kiss marks, and the too-big pyjama pulled down and revealing Harry's creamy shoulder that Draco had yet to taste… and the bright emerald eyes, still full of innocence. He saw where Harry's eyes were staring, to realize that they were indeed staring at him, and found himself feeling embarrassed, for the first time in his life. Did he find something to be unsatisfactory? But then he saw the blush and the smile on Harry's face and found himself much more confident over his image.

To think that only one being in the entire world made him feel this way… love was such an irrational thing.

He gave a few rough coughs before opening his mouth again.

"… Apparently we have a messenger waiting, so please go and take a shower… I'll leave your clothes on the bed, and wait for you downstairs… is that okay?"

"… Okay, Draco." With that, Harry jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, and once Draco heard the door close behind him, quickly got dressed and placed Harry's clothes on the bed, before leaving that room, his heart still thumping painfully hard.

Draco knew he had to get out, or else, he might have ended up trying to take Harry once more. Harry was absolutely irresistible as he was; Draco did not trust himself to be composed once facing Harry after a shower, usually sporting even a stronger scent of chocolate and mint than usual mixed with the light smell of soap… Draco stopped his thoughts there. He could not get an erection, again.

This pent-up sexual frustration would be the death of him, Draco groaned out loud in annoyance, before walking down the stairs to wait for Harry and to meet this messenger that he did not care too much about.

It was still… way too early to be up.

* * *

A/N: The semester is OVER! I'm pretty sure I bombed all of my exams, and am a bit depressed, but at the same time, just couldn't contain my relief at the semester ending~! I started this the day of my last exam, but ended up erasing it because I didn't like the way it looked and came up with this…, which I enjoy much more, heh heh heh.

I know, I'm evil for not finishing it, but it's just not time yet. I know when it's going to happen, and I know it's not here yet, so our two characters will have to wait a little more... and have Harry get more used to this whole new situation.

I got a lot of fun reviews… few thought Lord Voldemort was in the tavern… at the moment, he's having fun planning for whatever crazy idea that's in his thousands-year old brain of his… I'm still trying to figure out what he' s trying to do… the bloody bastard won't tell me… I may have to do some dissection to figure it out… lol.

Anyways… it's 4 in the morning… and I think… I need to sleep… so I think I'm going to go dream of bears wearing glasses or puppies with wings! (Ended up dreaming about an old crush, crappy cafeteria food, and classes... so not fun)

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It really helps with preventing my writer's block! … I am continuing on with efforts to write better lemon, so tell me ways to improve it too… heh heh.

I'll be waiting for your awesome reviews!!!


	19. Hufflepuff King, Message, Sneaked Kisses

Disclaimer: This work does not produce any income on which I could live on … otherwise, … I'd have finished this already!

**Chapter 19:The king of Hufflepuff, the message, and sneaked kisses**

The messenger stood frozen to the spot as Draco descended the stairs to the main area. The man looked quite frustrated as he ran his large white hand through his platinum blonde hair. The man stared daggers as if the messenger had ruined something very important, before growling and sitting himself down. He carried with him a sort of regal air that only came with the highest classes, including his own majesty. He couldn't help himself gawk in a manner that would put anyone to shame, had they been fully aware of their actions.

Tom merely gave a quiet snort at the way Draco carried himself; he knew what was going on behind the closed door, and he knew what he was interrupting, but he'd seen all kinds of things while running a tavern in his small town, and this was nothing new. The only thing that was new was just how beautiful this pairing was compared to anyone who ever visited his tavern in his entire life. "It's nice to be young…" he thought to himself while humming, taking out a freshly baked batch of muffins from his oven, and cooling them on the counter, before boiling some water for tea.

There was an uneasy silence other than Tom's humming and the clanking sound of cookware until there was a soft treading sound down the stairs; both Draco and the messenger turned their attention to the small youth in linen tunic and a pair of too-big pants rolled up to his knees making his way down. The messenger blinked a several times at just how light his movements were; it was as if he had wings on the back; his graceful yet impish movements made him look angelic. He found himself completely entranced until he found himself shivering from a very cold glare coming across from the table from the platinum blonde-haired man. He gave a couple of coughs, and looked down, deciding to focus on the pattern of the old wooden table than risk death. He definitely tried to ignore the light change of scent around the room; everything seemed a bit lighter, fresher in the room with the entrance of the black-haired beauty.

Tom procured two plates full of hot food and offered a cup of tea to the messenger, who thanked the Tavern owner before taking a sip. His hands were shaking both from exhaustion of riding all night, as well as the nerve-wrecking meeting with two of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen.

These people were no ordinary people; had they been, his majesty the King would not have urged him to deliver this message the way he had. They deserved his respect as the King's messenger must have toward those valued by the King. He quickly stood from his place, bowed, and carefully handed the sealed letter to the blonde man, who seemed much older than the sprite-like youth. The Blonde man took the letter, examining the King's seal without much thought, and opened the letter. It took him maybe a minute or two of silence before he looked up with obvious suspicion in his eyes.

"The King of Hufflepuff apparently wants us to come see him. How does he know of our existence? We're mere travellers and have no need to see this man you call King."

Draco's deep velvety voice reflected this suspicion, with glares strong enough to constantly keep the messenger on constant guard. He felt as if this mysterious man would take everything he held dear with no trouble should he lower his guard even for a minute. His muscles tensed, and his palms were sweaty. Why had he thought being a King's messenger was ever a good choice to make his living?

"I have no answers to tell you, honourable traveller; I am merely the messenger, who was told to deliver this letter to two strangers lodging at this cavern at the outskirts of the Hufflepuff border. I was told to hurry as this was of utmost importance that I catch you before you left, and that to make sure this letter gets to you. If his majesty wishes to see you, I am sure he will be able to provide you with all the answers necessary."

Draco gave a rather loud sigh as if annoyed, gave yet another cold glare to the messenger as if to determine whether the messenger was telling the truth, before waving his hand to dismiss the messenger.

He then quickly arose, thanked Tom for the tea, and then practically ran out the tavern. He then took a big breath of the fresh air outside, and felt the weight lift off of his chest. This was the first time in his life when he couldn't take the pressure of being in such a room; and he had been brave enough to deliver the King's message to the far corners of earth, even to the enemy realm of Slytherin where his life indeed was in danger, whose King was well known for his quick temper and his reputation for killing any messengers of bad news. He was in his own realm; the Kingdom of Hufflepuff, one of the most peaceful lands in all the world, always neutral in any disputes yet maintaining its hold on the territories. Many people fled persecution in other realms to seek refuge in this land; and yet, the few moments in the worn-out cavern in the outskirts of this border had wreaked havoc on his nerves.

He then got on his horse, and started his long way return; he would report to his King of the delivery, and hopefully get a long rest before having to be called to the King's side once more.

* * *

Draco was having trouble understanding the events that occurred this morning; who was this human being that dared to summon the ruler of the Demonic realm with such ease? How did this human being know that he was there with Harry? Did he also know the secret behind their identities? If yes, then how? Could this human king be of any help to Draco's plan? Did he know something, or was this a trap? Did Voldemort find out that Draco had been spending his time not to abduct Harry for Voldemort's enjoyment but to protect Harry from harm, and set up a trap disguised as some ill-advised king?

If Draco decided to go with Harry to visit this king, and it turned out to be a trap, he wasn't entirely sure whether he would be able to protect Harry from harm. He was the strongest demon in existence, and he was quite sure of his strength (as Lord Voldemort has yet to recover from his long slumber), but he wasn't in his realm where his power was at its height; he was in the neutral realm, the realm of humans. The neutral field of Earth made the war between angels and demons equal; neither were more superior than the other. This was an advantage and a disadvantage for both sides, but neither could invade the other side and expect to win. As ironic as it was, their powers were directly linked to their place of home; the orbs and crystals of angelic and demonic worlds.

Draco wasn't a citizen of this country, nor did he care about the humans in any way; this piece of letter with the King's seal also meant nothing, except for the fact that its target had been Draco and Harry, two individuals that did not originally belong in this realm. That fact alone disturbed Draco greatly.

He was quickly startled out of his thoughts by a small finger poking at his shoulder.

"Draco ... aren't you hungry? The food's getting cold, and it's really delicious too..."

Draco looked down at his plate, which indeed was left untouched. The plate was full of ham, sausages, eggs, and fresh-baked chocolate chip muffins, and Draco was not quite pleased at how the grease seemed to be gathering onto the corners of the plate. Delicious? This plate of grease? Angels had such horrible taste in food; after all, no matter how much Draco loved Harry, Harry still was an angel, whose taste probably wasn't as good and sophisticated as that of a proper demon.

"...do you even know what you just ate, Harry?"

"Well, no ... but it smelled really good, and it tasted really good too!"

This plate of grease definitely wasn't something any sane demon would eat ... but then again, was he really sane, falling in love with an angel and even going as far as defying one of the most feared demon in history?

...nevertheless, Draco did not find the plate in front of him very appetising at all, although the way Harry seemed to enjoy his breakfast may have had people thinking otherwise. Draco pushed his plate out, completely untouched, while Harry had already finished his share with a satisfied look on his face.

"But Draco ... you should really eat something."

"I'll pick something up on our way. Excuse me, could I just get another cup of tea and some biscuits instead, please?"

After a few moments, Tom brought out a pot of tea and small amount of biscuits out to Draco, before cleaning off the desk. Harry looked hopefully at Tom, who looked back at Harry.

"Tom, do you think you could give me another one of those breads?

"Breads? ... you mean muffins?"

"Muffins? Is that what it is?"

"That's the only bread I gave ya."

"Muffins ... muffins ... muffins. What a funny name!"

"Well, did ya want another one, then?"

"Yes, please!"

"Ya want a cup o' tea to go with that?"

"Sure!"

Harry was more than excited, having tasted the sweetness of the chocolate in warm fluffy bread. Draco looked at the excited angel, finding a bit of chocolate smudged on the corner of Harry's lips. That looked ... very enticing. Tom was still in the kitchen, happily preparing tea and extra sets of muffin for Harry. It would be okay if ...

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"You have chocolate on your face, it seems."

Before Harry could lick it off, Draco leaned in, licking the chocolate off of the side of Harry's lips, before quickly moving onto Harry's lips and sealing them with his own. Harry was caught completely unaware, and found himself frozen before his mouth opened wider to let Draco in. Draco found the reminiscent taste of chocolate and the light lemon scent. Draco heard the Tom's light footstep toward the common area, and moved away just as Tom entered the room with the food. Once Harry was out of his trance, his green eyes opened wider, and the blush on his face even stronger. Draco wasn't sure why, but he found that he really enjoyed teasing Harry. There was something so pure about Harry's reaction that Draco wasn't used to, that he loved.

Harry was so pure that Draco found himself more entranced, more conflicted, and more obsessed. Draco loved Harry's purity and feared it. Draco wanted to touch Harry, make love to him, to be devoted to him, and to make Harry love Draco back, but he also didn't want to destroy the very nature of Harry's purity, and he was afraid of what might happen should Harry regret it or should Harry discover Draco's true nature.

What did he get himself into? To think, Draco Malfoy of just a few months ago would probably be laughing at the Draco Malfoy of now, for being this indecisive to begin with, but then again, that Draco Malfoy hadn't known what it felt like to truly treasure someone.

Draco got up. He would go see this king, and if anything should happen, he would be ready to protect Harry with his life. He paid Tom for the lodging and the food before leaving the cavern with Harry. He then bought some clothing and extra food for the trip, secured a horse, and sat the slightly ecstatic Harry (who had never seen a horse without wings) on the horse before sitting himself behind Harry and leaving the small Hufflepuff town. Draco technically didn't have to do all of these things; the Human realm was not very big, and as a demon, Draco could move much faster.

Unfortunately, Draco was "human," and humans couldn't move like demons. Harry would know that Draco wasn't human. This thought disturbed him greatly. Never mind, he thought. The point now was to figure out what this human king wanted, whether Draco could figure out a way to permanently destroy Voldemort beyond return, and to secure a safe and happy future for the adorable green-eyed angel sitting in front of him.

Draco wouldn't think of having it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Before y'all kill me for taking this long to publish the next chapter... I'M SORRY!! Please forgive me! It's my last year at school, and I'm bogged down getting ready to graduate, filing applications, trying to figure out what to do since the job market is down in the drains, and the fact is, I haven't been healthy for a while. I'm not sick, but I'm not in a great condition, so just making it to school everyday was more of a priority ... and my attention span has been in the pits lately...

So how did I manage this chapter, you ask? Well, I actually started this chapter back last year sometime, and then hit another writer's block ... a pretty thick one, it seems too. The thing is, the more I write, the more complicated the plot seems to get (in my head, that is), so it takes me longer to put it down. I want to achieve this in a certain manner, I want to put in certain symbolism, and I want certain character links, and I want to develop all of their personalities to the best that I can, and I want to make the situation work so that I am happy with where my characters are with themselves as well, so I get lost in my thoughts often ... I'm not that great of a writer, so it's really hard... T-T

Thank you to all of you who reviewed and told me that you were waiting for me! You really helped me out with your encouragement. I also appreciate all of you who favourited my story and put my story on your watch-list.

I'll get to work on the next chapter, and I'll hopefully have it by next month sometime (I'm starting to prepare for the final exams, and I have quite a bit of school work waiting for me as well, so...).

Thank you, and I'll wait for your reviews!


End file.
